About Face
by Erin T. Aardvark
Summary: the Impossibles set out to investigate when their chief begins behaving suspiciously
1. Chapter 1

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Forgive the lousy title. I wanted to title this something that wouldn't give away the plot (not as easy as it sounds). As always, the Impossibles and Big D belong to Hanna-Barbera. Their real names, however, belong to me, since they never gave us that information in the cartoon. Their family situations also belong to me as well, and all other characters along the way of this story also belong to me._

* * *

><p>It was a typical Friday evening in the city of Megatropolis. Big D was sitting at his desk working on some paperwork, when there was a knock on the door.<p>

"Come in," he said.

"Hi, chief," his secretary, and granddaughter, Phyllis said, coming into the room with the agency's head mechanic, Mike Rogers.

"Just checkin' out, boss," Mike said.

"Fine," Big D said. "I assume you two are going out again tonight."

"Yes, chief," Phyllis said, rolling her eyes a bit. Big D was always a bit protective about Phyllis when it concerned dating.

"We're goin' to the drive in," Mike said.

"Not to steam up the windows, I hope," Big D said.

"No, you can't achieve that in Phyllis's car, boss," Mike said. "The top's stuck in the down position and I can't for the life of me figure out how to get it back up."

"That's very strange, isn't it?" Big D responded.

"It's a mystery, all right," Phyllis said, glaring at the chief. She knew darn well why the top of her convertible was stuck. The chief had tampered with it a month after she bought it, to ensure there would be no steaming up the windows.

"Working late?" Phyllis asked, just to change the subject.

"Yes, I need to go through some paperwork over a case that was just wrapped up moments ago," Big D said. "I figure I just get it done now, instead of putting it off. And don't you two get any bright ideas over going up to Make-Out Point just because I won't be home until later."

"Just out of sheer curiosity, chief," Mike said. "If you found out we _did_ go to Make-Out Point . . . . . . what would you do?"

"I'd fire you, Rogers," Big D said, not bothering to look up from his paperwork.

"Oh," Mike said, nodding.

"Out of a cannon, yet," Big D said again.

"Gotcha, chief!" Mike shouted. "I'll meet you in the garage, Phyl."

"Yeah, okay," Phyllis said, and Mike retreated. Once he was gone, Phyllis turned to Big D and let out a frustrated groan.

"Do you _always_ have to give whoever I'm dating such a hard time, Big D?" she asked.

"It's part of my job, my dear," Big D said, nonchalantly.

"I thought you _liked_ Mike."

"I do. He's lasted much longer than most your other boyfriends have."

"He's known you longer than most of my other boyfriends. He's worked here three years before we started dating."

"Well, in any case, enjoy the movie, and remember what I said about Make-Out Point. I know the way the mind of a young man works. I was in the same position myself once."

"Okay, chief."

"And I'm dead serious about firing him out of a cannon if I have to, young lady!"

"Good night, chief."

Phyllis rolled her eyes, and left her grandfather's office, wishing that just _once_, he'd lighten up about her dating. After all, she _was_ twenty-one years old. But, then again, she _could_ understand why Big D was so overprotective in that regard, considering she was practically raised by him, and Big D still thought of her as his "little girl."

About an hour later, Big D was finished with the paperwork, and he locked it up in the filing cabinet in the outer office. He normally would have given them to Phyllis to do that, but since she was out on a date, he had to do it himself. Once the files were in the cabinet, he went back to his office to get his things and leave, when his phone rang.

"Who would be calling now?" he asked, as he picked up the phone. "Big D here."

"I'm in desperate need of your help, Big D," a voice on the other end of the phone said. "Meet me at the docks as soon as you can. I'll explain more there. Please come immediately!"

"Who is this?" Big D asked.

"I'll explain once you get here," the voice said. "I can't talk now. Just hurry!"

Before Big D could say another word, the line went dead. Big D hung up and sighed. In his experience, he knew mysterious phone calls meant nothing but trouble, but he also knew he had to investigate this, anyway.

Big D drove down to the docks, but he didn't see anyone. He climbed out of his car, and looked around for any sign of life at all. The place was practically deserted.

"This is all very peculiar," he said. "If this is nothing more than a practical joke, I'll . . . . ."

"Psst!" a voice hissed. "Psst! Hey, buddy! Over here! In the shack!"

Big D turned, and saw a shack nearby, and a figure standing in the doorway. He couldn't make out his face. Slowly, he approached the figure.

"Yeah, that's it," the figure said. "Come here."

"I assume you're the person who called earlier?" Big D asked.

"Yeah, that's right," the figure said. "You the chief of the Secret Security Headquarters?"

"I am," Big D answered. "Now what's this all about?"

"Come on in, and I'll tell ya," the mysterious figure said.

Big D sighed, and walked into the shack. He glanced around, but it would appear that the mystery man had disappeared. Suddenly, the door slammed behind him.

"What's going on here?" he demanded.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out," a second voice said. "If you're lucky!"

Before Big D could respond, something hit him in the back of the head hard, knocking him unconscious.

"Pleasant nightmares, Big D," the second mysterious voice said with a laugh. He was the stereotypical mysterious villain, concealing his face for the moment.

"All right, men," he said. "He's incapacitated for now. Let's get him out of here before he comes to."

"Right, boss," the first mystery voice said, as he, and three other men, walked into the shack.

"We know what to do," one of the three others said.

"Then do it," the boss said.

The four hoods then proceeded to drag Big D out of the shack, and over to a van parked nearby. They opened the back doors of the van, and loaded the unconscious chief inside. The boss, and two of the goons climbed in the back, while the other two went in the front, and drove off.

"You sure this is gonna work, boss?" one of the goons asked.

"Positive," the boss replied. "By the time we're finished, we'll practically own Megatropolis. And the Secret Security Headquarters won't even know what hit them!"

The fivesome began laughing over their plot, as they drove off into the night.


	2. Temporary Chief

The next morning, the Impossibles came into the main office of HQ to check in after another whirlwind tour. The minute they walked into Big D's outer office, they noticed Phyllis. She was tapping a pencil on the desk, and chewing the end of a strand of hair. That was a sure sign she was worried about something. She always twirled and chewed on her hair when she was nervous.

"Hey, sis," Fluey said. "What's wrong?"

"Big D didn't come home last night," Phyllis said. "He had to work late, and I was out with Mike, but I expected him to be home when I got home. I figured he was still working, so I called here, but there was no answer."

"Maybe something came up and he had to leave the office," Coiley said, shrugging.

"That's what I thought, too," Phyllis said, then she began twirling her hair around her finger. "Then I called him on his communicator, but he didn't answer _that, _either."

"That's not like the chief," Multi said.

"And he wasn't here this morning, either," Phyllis said.

"Let me try calling," Fluey said. "Maybe he had it turned off or something when you called, Phyllis, and didn't notice it."

"Yeah, several agents have done that," Coiley said. "Especially rookies."

"But not Big D," Phyllis said.

"Fluid Man to Big D," Fluey said, tuning his wrist communicator's to the chief's. "Do you read me, Big D? Hello? Chief? Anybody there? Come on, Big D, don't do this to me . . . . ."

Fluey was getting nothing but static. He turned off his wrist communicator, and looked up at his friends. A nervous look was on the black-haired Impossible's face.

"He's not answering," he said, sitting down on the couch in the office. "I don't know why, but he's not answering."

"What do you think could have happened?" Coiley asked.

"I don't know," Multi said. "But I don't like it."

Multi's puppy (and the group's mascot), Skittles, began whimpering. She didn't like the sound of this, either. She jumped up onto the couch, climbed into Fluey's lap, and licked his hand. Fluey began petting her. Skittles knew when someone needed her "Cuddle Therapy." And she knew Fluey certainly needed it. He looked like he was about to have a nervous breakdown. The thought of losing his grandfather and his sister scared him half to death, since they were practically the only family he had.

"The first thing to do is not to panic," Phyllis said, opening a drawer. "Though it's not going to be easy. Luckily for us, Big D left instructions on what to do in case he ever had to leave the office for an indefinite period."

Phyllis took a folder out of her desk, opened it, and read through it. Then she and the boys went to the communications department on the sixth floor of the building, where the PA system was. Phyllis turned it on, and took the microphone.

"Attention please!" she said. "Would Dr. Phelps please report to Big D's office ASAP."

"Dr. Phelps?" Coiley asked.

"Big D's instructions," Phyllis said. "According to them, Dr. Phelps is to be left in charge in a case where he leaves and doesn't leave anyone in charge."

The boys nodded, and took the elevator back to Big D's office on the top floor. Shortly afterward, Dr. Isaac Phelps, the chief medical officer of the SSHQ, arrived.

"What's up, guys?" he asked. "What does Big D need me for?"

"Dr. Phelps, we have a bit of a problem," Phyllis said. "Big D has pulled a disappearing act on us all of a sudden, and we don't know where he is."

"We tried contacting him, but he's not answering the communicator," Coiley said.

"Are you guys serious?" Dr. Phelps asked. "Do you think something happened to him?"

"We're not sure," Fluey said. "I have this awful feeling that something _has_ happened, since he's not answering, and you know he _always_ has his communicator turned on . . . . . I mean, he _never_ turns it off, not for _any_thing!"

"Okay, Fluey, okay, just relax," Dr. Phelps said. "Take a deep breath and calm down a minute."

"Right, Fluey," Multi said, putting his hand on his comrade's shoulder. "Hyperventilating isn't going to help the situation."

"I'm sorry, gang," Fluey said, sitting back down on the couch. "It's just . . . . . well, after my adopted parents were killed in that car crash, and then finding out my birth father was murdered before I was even born, and then when my slime ball stepfather murdered my birth mother . . . . . I don't know if I can handle another family loss."

"It'll be okay, Fluey," Coiley said. "I'm sure Big D's fine. After all, you said so yourself, he's like a Timex. He can take a licking and keep on ticking."

"Right," Multi said. "He's not the chief for nothing you know."

Skittles barked, and jumped onto Fluey's lap again, to give him some more "Cuddle Therapy."

"So what do you need me for?" Dr. Phelps asked. "Other than making sure Fluey doesn't give himself a heart attack, I mean."

"Well, Big D left some instructions with me in case something like this _should_ happen," Phyllis said. "And according to them, he wants you to take over as acting chief. I may be the only one he trusts with the agency, but after the Russian Underground incident, and the fact that I couldn't handle the duties, he's decided to name you as his successor, Dr. Phelps. But don't let that get around."

"No problem," Dr. Phelps said. "And I'll be happy to fill in for the time being."

"One more thing," Phyllis said. "We don't want to let on that Big D is missing yet. It'll just cause a major panic among the agency. And Fluey's already becoming completely unglued. As a matter of fact, so am I."

"So if anyone asks where the chief is, what do we do?" Coiley asked.

"We tell them that the chief is out of the office indefinitely and he didn't tell anyone where he was going," Phyllis said. "That's partially the truth, anyway."

"Got it," Dr. Phelps said. "Though I may change that a bit. As my first act of temporary chief, I propose we call a meeting with the agency to let them know of the indefinite personnel change. We won't tell the other agents what happened, mind you, we'll just tell them what you just told us, Phyllis."

"Good idea," Multi said. "That way, we won't be repeating this throughout the day."

Phyllis nodded, and went down to the communications department to announce the staff meeting in the auditorium. Dr. Phelps, the Impossibles, and Skittles started to head down to the first floor, where the auditorium was located. Fluey was sort of lingering behind a bit. Dr. Phelps noticed, and put his hand on the dark-haired Impossible's shoulder.

"It'll be okay, Fluey," he said, reassuringly. "I've known Big D long before you were born. If I know him, he's not going to let anyone, or anything keep him down for long."

"I hope you're right, Doc," Fluey said. That was about all he could do at this moment.

Elsewhere, Big D was finally beginning to come to his senses, though he had a splitting headache.

"Ooooohh . . . . . what hit me?" he groaned. He tried raising his hand to his head, but found he couldn't. He found himself sitting in a chair, with his hands handcuffed to it, behind his back, with his own handcuffs, yet.

"Well, well, well," a voice said. It was the mystery man that knocked Big D out the night before. "Look who's awake."

"What is the meaning of this?" Big D demanded. "Who are you?"

"Well, wouldn't _you_ like to know, chiefy," the mystery man said, with a laugh. "I'm not foolish enough to reveal my identity to you, Davis."

"And just how do you know my real name?" Big D asked.

"I know quite a bit about you. But I still need a little more information from you about the Secret Security Headquarters."

"That is something you will _never_ learn from me, sir. You're not be foolish enough to reveal your identity to me, and _I_ am not foolish enough to reveal _any_thing about my organization to you."

"Is that so? Well, we'll just see about _that_."

The mystery man walked over to a drawer, and pulled a small bottle filled with some kind of yellow liquid, and a syringe out of it.

"This should make you talk," he said. "My truth serum _never_ fails."

The mystery man stuck the syringe inside the bottle and filled it with the liquid, and then walked over to the chief. He tested the syringe to make sure it was working, and then stuck it into the side of Big D's neck. Big D cringed, hissing in pain. Then, he suddenly began to feel drowsy.

"Now then, Davis," the mystery man said. "Are you ready to tell me everything?"

"Yes . . . . ." Big D said, as if he were under a trance.

"Good," the mystery man said. "Let's start with your top agents, the Impossibles. Tell me _every_thing about them. Their real names, for example."

"Coil Man is Calvin Collins," the chief said, drowsily. "Multi Man is Mark Mills. And Fluid Man is Franklin McAlister Dawson."

"Dawson, you say? Is that a coincidence, Davis, that Fluid Man shares the same last name as you?"

"No. Fluid Man is my grandson."

"Well, well, now isn't _that_ interesting. Tell me more. I seem to remember you having a pretty little daughter. Tell me about her."

"Phyllis isn't my daughter. She's my granddaughter."

"Ahhhh yes, I remember your son, Jack. Quite the wild one, wasn't he? I can assume Phyllis came from a one-night stand? And, if Fluid Man is your grandson, then Jack must have had another fling, didn't he?"

"Yes."

"Excellent, excellent. Tell me more. I want to know _every_thing about the Secret Security Headquarters."

And with that, Big D began to reveal all of the SSHQ's secrets. He really didn't have much choice in the matter. The mystery man kept drugging him with that truth serum whenever it seemed to be wearing off. Soon, he had everything he needed to know, and by that time, Big D had lapsed into unconsciousness, thanks to the serum.

"Sleep well, Davey," the mystery man said, in a mocking tone. "You don't know it yet, but you just sealed the fate of the entire world."

And with that, the mystery man began cackling evilly.

Back at the Secret Security Headquarters building, all the agents, including a few that were on assignment, arrived in the SSHQ auditorium. Phyllis and Dr. Phelps were on the stage, at the podium. Several agents were looking around, wondering where Big D was. Once everyone was assembled, Phyllis took a gavel, and banged it on the podium.

"Attention! Attention!" she shouted. "May I have your attention please!"

No one paid any attention. Many of the agents kept talking. They usually didn't come to attention unless it was Big D who called it. Mike saw this, and climbed up to the podium.

"Let me take care of this, Phyllis-baby," he said. "This is a trick my dad taught me."

Mike then stuck his thumb and index finger into his mouth, and whistled shrilly right into the microphone.

"HEY YOU GUYS, PIPE DOWN!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, also into the microphone. Both the whistle and the shout were so loud, everyone stopped what they were doing, and the auditorium became so quiet, you could hear a pin drop.

"That's better," he said. "Now maybe next time the lady calls for your attention, you'll give it to her! They're all yours, Phyl."

"Thanks Mike," Phyllis said, cleaning her ear out with her index finger. "I think. Ahem. Anyway, we have called this meeting to announce a slight . . . . . change in personnel. Big D has left the office indefinitely, and therefore, has put Dr. Isaac Phelps in charge of the agency, as acting chief."

"For how long?" an agent asked.

"Indefinitely," Phyllis said, shrugging.

"Where's Big D now?" another agent asked.

"I don't know," Phyllis said. "When Big D left, he didn't inform anyone where he was going, but he has instructed that Dr. Phelps be left in charge as acting chief until he returns. Meeting adjourned."

With one last whack of the gavel, Phyllis left the stage, and re-grouped with the Impossibles. She had a feeling her brother would need some moral support.

"How are you holding up, Fluey?" she asked.

"Okay, I guess," Fluey said, holding Skittles and petting her. "I don't mean to hog Skittles, Multi, I . . . ."

"It's okay," Multi said. "You need her more than I do right now."

"I just hope Big D's okay," Fluey said. "What in the world could have happened to him?"


	3. The Rescue

Big D began coming around after a few hours. His head was spinning, and he had no recollection of what had happened, except being injected with some kind of drug. After his head cleared a little, the mystery man walked into the room.

"Finally woke up, did you?" he asked.

"I'd still like to know what is going on here," Big D said.

"As I stated before, that's for me to know and you to find out, _if_ you're lucky."

Big D just glared at the mystery man, and sat there, calmly. It was about all he could do. He knew he'd never be able to maneuver his hands out of the handcuffs. He just watched as this mystery character talked over something with his minions, but he couldn't hear what they were talking about. Finally, they broke up the huddle, and the mystery man walked toward the chief.

"Phase One of my plan is complete," he said with a laugh. "So we'll now move on to Phase Two."

"Obviously, Phase One was to take me prisoner," Big D said. "And what, may I ask, is Phase Two?"

"You'll find out soon enough, Davey," the mystery man said, laughing.

"Wait a minute . . . . ." Big D said. "There is only one person in the world who has ever called me _that_. And that's . . . ."

Before the chief could finish his sentence, he was whacked upside the head, and knocked unconscious. The mystery man laughed, and turned to his minions.

"That should hold him for awhile," he said. "Let's set up Phase Two."

Two days went by, and the SSHQ hadn't heard any word from Big D. It was driving both Phyllis and Fluey out of their minds. Despite all efforts to contact him, they couldn't seem to get through, and this only made Fluey (as well as Multi and Coiley) more and more nervous.

"I wish something would happen," Fluey as as he, Multi, and Coiley entered the office in order to check in. They had just thwarted a bank robbery. Though Fluey was practically a wreck, he was determined not to let his nervousness interfere with his crime fighting duties.

"You and me both," Phyllis said, standing up. She walked over to her younger brother, and held him close. It was the only thing she could do.

As the group was standing there, Phyllis's desk console began beeping. She immediately raced over to activate it, and gasped. The boys ran over to see what was going on, and they immediately saw why Phyllis seemed so shocked.

"Holy Mesopotamia!" Fluey shouted. "It's the chief!"

The picture on the screen of the console was showing Big D, restrained to a chair, via handcuffs, with his head slumped onto his chest. He was obviously unconscious. Moments later, a man in black entered the picture.

"Greetings, Impossibles," he said. "As you can obviously see, I have your chief. If you ever want to see him again, bring five million dollars to the docks by midnight. And no funny business."

"Who are you, anyway?" Multi asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know, Multi Man?" the mystery man asked. "Remember, five million at the docks by midnight, or else Chiefy gets it! Get it?"

And with that, the transmission signed off. Phyllis immediately sat down, feeling a little faint.

"What do we do?" Coiley asked.

"I don't know," Phyllis said. "This kind of thing has _never_ happened before! We have protocols for situations where agents are kidnapped, but none for a situation where the boss is kidnapped!"

"I think I have an idea," Fluey said. "Now listen . . . . ."

The foursome got into a huddle while Fluey told them his plan. The others agreed, and immediately got to work to put the plan in motion.

Just before midnight, the Impossibles set the tracking device in the Impossi-Mobile to tune in on Big D's communicator. Thankfully, they were able to pick it up, and they followed the signal to the docks.

"According to the trackers, Big D should be in that shack over there," Multi said pointing.

"We'd better make sure," Fluey said. He converted to liquid, and flowed over toward a window on the side of the shack. Just as he thought, there was Big D inside.

"Yeah, he's in there all right," Fluey said. "I'll bet anything the door's locked, too."

"Yep," Coiley said, trying the door.

"No problem," Fluey said. "I can handle this one. Rally ho ho!"

Fluey converted into liquid and slipped underneath the crack in the door. Then he unlocked it in order to let Coiley and Multi in. The three of them quietly walked over to the chief.

"Hey, chief, wake up, it's us," Coiley said.

"You okay, chief?" Fluey asked, as Big D began to come around.

"Yes, fine, boys," the chief said. "Other than a slight headache, that is."

"Don't worry, Big D," Multi said, taking out a bobby pin. "We'll take care of this."

"I've often wondered how you always manage to have a bobby pin on hand, Agent Multi," Big D said.

"I raid my sister's hair supplies before I leave home," Multi said. "You never know when a bobby pin will come in handy, chief."

Multi began fiddling his sister's bobby pin into the locks on the handcuffs, while Coiley and Fluey watched and waited. The minute Multi was finished picking the locks on the handcuffs, the lights came on, and the mystery man from the earlier transmission entered the room, along with several henchmen, all wearing black ski masks.

"Greetings, young gentlemen," he said. "I knew you boys would try to play the heroes."

"That's what we are, buster!" Fluey shouted.

"Well, I see you have found your chief," the mystery man said. "You boys are very resourceful, I must say. Now, how about that five million?"

"How 'bout five fingers instead?" Fluey asked. Then he went into a partial conversion with his fist outstretched.

"Rally ho ho!" he shouted, as his fist made direct contact with the mystery man's face. The force of the punch was so hard, the mystery man was knocked off his feet, and he crashed right into his henchmen.

"Okay, no more Mr. Nice Guy," the mystery man said. "Get them!"

"Time to spring a little surprise attack," Coiley shouted. "Rally ho!"

Coiley sprang forward with his fist outstretched, and socked one of the mystery man's henchmen right in the nose, sending him directly into the wall. Another one took out a gun and began firing non-stop at our heroes.

"I'll take care of this one, fellas," Multi said. "Rally ho!"

Multi duplicated himself forward. The mystery man's henchman skid to a halt, confused for the moment, but he recovered quickly.

"If that's the way ya wanna do it, fella," he said. Then he began firing at all of the Multi Men.

"That's all of 'em," he said, once he shot the last one.

"All but the original!" the original Multi Man shouted. He duplicated himself again, this time only once, and he, and the duplicate, slammed their shields into the henchman's head, knocking him out.

"I think it's time for the clean up detail, guys," Fluey said. "Rally ho ho!"

Fluey went into a full conversion, going into a tidal wave. The mystery man, and his remaining henchmen turned and tried to run, but Fluey wound up splashing over them, and washing the, into the wall. CRASH!

"Give up, fellas?" he asked.

"Yeah," the mystery man said, dazedly. "We give up. It might be easier on us if we did."

"A wise decision," Multi said.

"Excellent work, boys," Big D said. "I'll get in touch with the authorities and see to it that these criminals are picked up. Meanwhile, you boys head home. It's been quite a long day for all of us."

"Don't you want us to stick around and make sure these guys are hauled off to jail?" Fluey asked. "Just in case they try something?"

"After what you boys gave them, I highly doubt they'll try anything," Big D said. "I appreciate the concern, Agent Fluid, but I can handle it from here."

"If you're sure, chief," Multi said.

"Positive," Big D replied. "You boys have done enough already."

And with that, the Impossibles went out to the Impossi-Mobile, and went back to headquarters. They called in with Phyllis on her compact communicator to let her know the operation was a success, and Fluey was going to meet her at home.

"So where's the chief now?" Phyllis asked, once Fluey came through the front door.

"He said he was gonna take care of the crooks," Fluey said. "And he told us to head back. I thought that was a little weird. I mean, I thought for sure he'd want some back up."

"I'm sure the chief knows what he's doing. He's been doing this longer than we have."

"Yeah, a _lot_ longer."

Phyllis stifled a giggle over that one. Then she followed Fluey into the den. She knew he was going to watch _The Late Night Fright Fest Double Feature_, as he almost always did. She didn't usually join him, but she decided it would give her something to do while waiting for Big D. He returned to the house about half an hour into the first movie. When Phyllis heard the door open, she immediately jumped to her feet, and ran for the hallway. Fluey got up and followed her.

"Chief, I'm so glad you're okay!" Phyllis shouted.

"Thanks to the boys," Big D said. "But what are you two doing up at this hour?"

"Waiting for you," Fluey said. "Phyllis was about ready to have a heart attack when that mystery man sent his transmission."

"And what's your excuse?" Big D asked, Fluey.

"_Fright Fest_," Fluey said, shrugging.

"I see," Big D said. "Well, go turn it off and get upstairs to bed. It's late, and I'd like to get some sleep."

"Got it, boss," Fluey said, and he left the room.

"You sure you're okay, Big D?" Phyllis asked.

"I'm fine," Big D said. "Everything has been taken care of. The authorities came and took care of the criminals."

"That's good. Do you know who was behind it, though?"

"Not one clue. My guess is someone looking to make a fast million dollars, or someone looking to take out the Impossibles, without knowing any better."

"I guess. Well, I'm just glad you're back, chief."

"So am I," Fluey said, as he came back into the room. "We were all pretty worried."

"You didn't need to be worried," Big D said. "I knew everything would work out."

And with that, Big D went upstairs. Phyllis started upstairs herself, but stopped, and turned to Fluey.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"I don't know," Fluey said, shrugging. "I just got this weird feeling. I can't place it, though."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. I'm just getting the feeling something's not quite right, but I can't explain it."

"Maybe you're just tired, Fluey. Come on, let's go to bed."

"Okay, sis."

Fluey started up the stairs after his sister, but for some reason, he just couldn't shake the funny feeling he was getting all of a sudden.


	4. New Attitude

Two days had passed, and everything seemed normal at the Secret Security Headquarters, though Fluey just couldn't seem to shake the feeling something was wrong.

"I can't tell what it is, but something just doesn't feel right to me, you know?" he said.

"Well, we'd better be on our toes at all times if that's the case," Coiley said. "Whenever you get the feeling something's up, Fluey, you're generally right."

"I just don't get it," Phyllis said. "Everything checks out normal since you guys found the chief."

"Like I said, I can't figure it out," Fluey said, shrugging.

Before anyone could say anything else, Big D came out of his office.

"Morning, chief," Coiley said. "What's up?"

"New recruits coming in today," Big D said. "I'll probably be training with them for most of, if not all day."

"Okay," Phyllis said, a little uncertainly. "But isn't this kind of sudden, Big D?"

"What do you mean sudden?" Big D asked.

"Well, whenever new recruits are expected to come in, you usually give the agency some notification before hand," Phyllis said.

"And just how did you expect me to give you adequate notification before hand in the situation I was in for the past few days?" Big D asked.

"Sorry, chief," Phyllis said.

"You've got to use your head in this business," Big D said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have new recruits to break in. And I do not wish to be bothered by anything while I'm conducting the training session."

"Okay, but what about incoming calls?" Phyllis asked. "Do you want me to handle them, or . . . . ."

"What do you _think_ I want you to do about incoming calls?" Big D shouted. "Use your head, girl! Honestly. If you had any brains at all, you'd be dangerous. No wonder they say all blonds are airheads!"

And with that, Big D left, leaving four bewildered agents in the office. They couldn't believe what he had just said, considering Phyllis was by no means an airhead.

"Did I miss something here?" Fluey asked.

"No, you heard him," Multi said. "We all heard him. I can't believe Big D just said that."

"Me neither!" Coiley shouted.

"I can't either," Phyllis said. "He's never called me 'girl' before!"

Before they could go on farther with the conversation, a light began flashing on Phyllis's console. This told her that an agent was needed somewhere. She got the information, found out which SSHQ agent was the closest to the location, and contacted him to take care of it.

"I've always wondered how the system worked," Coiley said, once Phyllis was finished dispatching.

"Yeah," Phyllis said. "Except I usually send the call to Big D, without getting the details. But since he's off training, and didn't specify who's in charge . . . ."

"I take it you take charge unless otherwise notified?" Multi asked.

"Pretty much," Phyllis said, shrugging. "Now you guys go on and get out of here. I'll call you if I need you for something."

"Check, sis," Fluey said. "Dig you later."

And with that, the Impossibles left the building. Later that evening, Fluey returned home, and passed Big D's study. The chief was working on some sort of paperwork.

"Hi, chief," Fluey said. "What are you working on?"

"Nothing that concerns you," Big D said.

"Top secret, huh?" Fluey asked.

"Yes."

"So . . . . how'd training go?"

"You'll meet the new agents tomorrow. Now I have work to do, so get out of here!"

"But chief, I'm just . . . . ."

"I said get out of here!"

Immediately, Fluey ran out of the room. Big D got up, slammed the door shut, and locked it.

"Geesh!" Fluey shouted. "I knew Big D had a temper, but I didn't think he'd lose it _that_ easily!"

Fluey then walked into the kitchen. Phyllis was stirring something in a pot simmering on the stove.

"Hey, sis, I think something's up with the chief," Fluey said. "He just bit my head off in there."

"He always gets a bit tense when it comes to training new recruits," Phyllis said. "Especially when it takes all day. You guys were lucky. Big D only hired you on the spot like that because of your super powers."

Fluey nodded. It was about all he could do. The next day, Big D called a meeting to introduce the agents to the newest recruits. He always did this whenever new agents were inducted.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Big D said. "I would like to introduce the Secret Security Headquarters' newest members, Agent Anderson, Agent Bishop, and Agent Lowry. Like the Impossibles, they will be working together as a team. I expect them to be treated like all other new agents. Meeting dismissed."

Big D whacked the gavel on the podium, and everyone began leaving the auditorium. Several agents stopped to greet the new agents and tell them a little bit about the agency. The Impossibles were among them, along with Skittles.

"Hi," Multi said. "Welcome to the SSHQ."

"Yeah, thanks," Agent Bishop said. "We're really glad to be working here."

"We know it's not easy being the new guys," Fluey said. "But you'll get used to it after awhile."

Anderson, Bishop, and Lowry nodded, and they left to get started on their first assignment, which was to guard an armored car which was transporting one million dollars in cash. The Impossibles went to rehearse for a gig later that night.

That night, the boys were playing to a sold out house. They were tuning up backstage, getting ready to go out there and sing for a giant crowd of screaming teenage girls.

"I hope Big D doesn't call in the middle of the gig," Coiley said.

"I know, but crime's been pretty slow lately," Multi said, tuning his guitar.

"Yeah, we're due to get a call from the chief in the middle of a gig," Fluey said. "Come on, fellas, let's get this show on the road."

The boys came out on stage, and began playing. All three of them expected the guitar to go off in mid-song. Much to their surprise, it didn't. For the entire show, Coiley's guitar did not beep once. After the first set was over, Coiley turned on his guitar.

"Coil Man to Big D," he said. "Come in, chief."

"What is it, Agent Coil?" Big D asked, sounding a little annoyed.

"Just checking to make sure the connection's working," Coiley said. "You know, you usually call us for something when we're in the middle of a gig, and you didn't tonight . . . . ."

"Because I didn't _need_ you three for anything tonight," Big D said.

"Are you okay, Big D?" Multi asked. "You sound a little irritated."

"I'm extremely busy with some paperwork at the moment," Big D said. "I simply do not have any time for this sort of nonsense. I will call you if I need you. You do _not_ have a reason to call me. Now don't bother me again!"

And with that, Big D ended the transmission, rather abruptly. The Impossibles just looked at each other.

"Wow," Coiley said. "The chief really sounded ticked off."

"He's acting really weird," Fluey said. "I wonder if this is what that funny feeling I've been getting is about?"

"Could be," Multi said. "You'd better watch him, Fluey. After all, you live with him."

"But be careful doing it," Coiley said.

"Right, fellas," Fluey said.

And with that, the boys headed out back on stage for their second set. Fluey noticed the lights were still on in the window of Big D's study when Coiley dropped him off. He figured the chief was still up. He went inside, and sure enough, there was Big D in his study, talking on the phone to someone, and he had a copy of the SSHQ rules and regulations manual on his desk.

"Is the job done?" Big D asked. "Good. What did you do with it? Excellent. You know what to do now. Have the other two pick it up as soon as you can. They know where to take it."

_Who is he talking to?_ Fluey thought. _And *what* is he talking about?_

"I've got to hang up now," Big D went on. "The little brat ought to be coming in any minute, and if he sees me on the phone, there will be a _lot_ of questions. I'll call later."

Fluey then immediately ran to the front door, opened it, and shut it, making sure Big D could hear it.

"I'm home!" he called out. After what he heard, he definitely didn't want Big D to know he had been listening in on his phone conversation.

"So I see, Big D said, coming out of his study, and closing the door.

"Hi, chief," Fluey said. "What's new?"

"Absolutely nothing," Big D replied, calmly. "It's getting late, I'm going to bed. I suggest you do the same."

"Well, I was going to turn on _Fright Fest_," Fluey said. "They've got a real wild one on tonight. _Invasion of the Bobby Snatchers_. It's set in England, see, and these aliens from outer space abduct the chief of police, and replace him with a duplicate, and . . . . ."

"No," Big D said. "You are _not_ staying up to watch some late night horror show. You are going to bed this minute."

"Aw, come on, chief!"

"No. I don't want you watching these any more. Do you understand me?"

"Why not?"

"You need your sleep. How do you expect to concentrate on your crime fighting if you're up all night watching these old movies?"

"I've done it before, chief. You know that. I can stay up all night if I had to."

"Let me put it to you another way, Fluid."

In a lightning quick move, Big D grabbed Fluey by the ear and practically dragged him up the stairs.

"Ow, ow, ow, _ow_!" Fluey shouted. "Hey, chief, what are you doing _this_ for? I didn't do anything to deserve _this_! Ow!"

Big D didn't respond. Once he reached Fluey's room, he practically threw him inside, and shut the door.

"Now go to bed!" he shouted. "You even attempt to come out of there to watch television, and I promise you, you'll regret it!"

Fluey just sort of stood there, with his mouth hanging open slightly. What in the world just happened? He knew Big D didn't particularly like it when he stayed up to watch the late-late-late show on TV, but this was the first time he yanked him upstairs to his room!

The next day, the Impossibles ran into the office, holding a copy of the newspaper.

"Phyllis, did you see the headlines this morning?" Multi asked.

"Armored car disappears," Phyllis read, taking the paper from Multi. "One million dollars in cash missing."

"Hey, wasn't this the armored truck the new agents were supposed to be guarding?" Coiley asked.

"It was," Phyllis said. "Ooohhh boy . . . ."

"Does the chief know about this yet?" Fluey asked.

"I don't know, but he is definitely _not_ going to be happy about this," Phyllis replied.

"I hope he's not _too _hard on the new guys," Fluey said. "After all, they _are_ just rookies."

A moment later, Big D came out of his office, and headed out the door without even acknowledging the others.

"Chief, wait a minute!" Phyllis shouted. "We have something to tell you. The armored truck you sent the three new guys to guard. It disappeared, and . . . ."

"Yes, I know," Big D said. "I read about it this morning in the paper. What can I say? These things just happen. After all, they _are_ rookies. I'm sure they'll do better the next time around."

And with that, Big D left the office, leaving Phyllis and the Impossibles completely stunned at his reaction.

"Okay, now _that's_ really weird," Phyllis said. "I have never known him to take agent failures so lightly. Even if they are rookies!"

Skittles then began whimpering. Multi picked her up, and began petting her.

"I think Skittles knows something's up," he said. "It's not really like the chief to let a failed mission slide."

"Yeah, man, something's rotten in Denmark," Fluey said. "Or rather, Megatropolis. We've got to get to the bottom of this."

That evening, Fluey and Phyllis were in the kitchen, waiting for Big D to get off the phone with someone in his study. Apparently, he had been making some last minute arrangements for Agents Anderson, Bishop, and Lowry to stake out a jewelry store in town, even though they had lost a million dollars in cash. Nobody at the agency could figure out _that_ one. Why would Big D put three agents who botched one assignment out on another one so soon? Finally, Big D came out of the study, and went into the kitchen.

"Don't just stand there doing nothing, girl," he said to Phyllis. "Start cooking."

"Don't you think that's a little primitive thinking, chief?" Fluey asked.

"Certainly not," Big D said. "Women belong in the home. Their sole function is to cook, clean, and take care of children. And if they _have_ to go out and work, they should only look to become secretaries, nurses, and school teachers."

"But . . . . you _do_ realize we have some agents at HQ who _are_ women, don't you chief?" Fluey asked.

"Do me a favor, would you, Fluid? Big D said. "Stop asking so many questions."

"Seriously, chief, this doesn't sound like you," Phyllis said. "Especially the issue with Agents Anderson, Bishop, and Lowry."

"What about that issue?" Big D asked.

"Well, you wouldn't normally give agents who failed their first assignment a second assignment so soon," Phyllis said, shrugging.

"Are you questioning my orders, young lady?" Big D asked.

"Well . . . . ." Phyllis said, and she began twirling her hair around her finger. "Sort of. I mean, you don't usually do that sort of thing and . . . ."

Before Phyllis could go on, Big D slapped her across the face as hard as he could. Neither she, nor Fluey, could believe it. Both of them stared at Big D wide eyed in shock.

"Don't you _ever_ question my orders again!" Big D shouted. "Either of you! Don't either of you forget, I have also been in this business far longer than you have!"

"Was that during the stone age, or the ice age, boss?" Fluey asked.

Unfortunately, Fluey had chosen the wrong time to rib Big D about his age. Big D glared at the dark-haired Impossible, grabbed a knife from the counter, and, in a lightning quick move, grabbed Fluey by the arm, threw him into the wall, and held him there in an iron grip.

"One more remark like _that_, and I'll cut your tongue out!" he threatened, holding the knife right up against Fluey's neck. "Get me?"

"Got it, chief," Fluey said, nervously.

"Good," Big D said. He threw the knife to the floor, let go of Fluey, and left the kitchen.

Fluey and Phyllis stared after them, and then gave each other a glance. Something was definitely up.


	5. The Shaft

The next morning, the Impossibles walked into Big D's office with the morning paper. The headlines read _Heist at Jiffiney's Jewelry Store. Thief Makes Off with $25,000 in Jewels._

"Wasn't this the store the new guys were supposed to be staking out?" Phyllis asked.

"Yeah," Coiley said. "This is really strange."

"It can't be a coincidence," Multi said.

"You mean you think they may have something to do with the robbery?" Fluey asked.

"Maybe," Multi said. "But I don't have proof. Where are they now, Phyllis? Do you know?"

"I think Big D sent them on another guard assignment," Phyllis said, shrugging.

"I'm more worried about the chief," Fluey said. "Something is _def_initely wrong with him. I made a crack about his age last night, and he threatened to cut out my tongue!"

"Seriously?" Multi asked.

"Yeah, I was there, I heard it," Phyllis said.

"Fluey may be onto something, though," Coiley said. "We haven't been called in for an assignment since the chief's kidnapping."

"Yeah, you're right," Fluey said. "And judging by the headlines, crime is definitely not slow, either."

As if that were a cue, Phyllis's phone began ringing. It was the hotline to the Megatropolis Police Department.

"Secret Security Headquarters," she said. "_What_? You're kidding! All at the same time? All right. Please hold on a moment while I transfer you to Big D."

Phyllis pushed the hold button on the phone, and then transferred the call to the chief.

"Chief McGillicuddy of the MPD on line two, Big D," she said. "Extremely urgent."

Two seconds later, Phyllis hung up, once Big D got the transmission.

"What's going on?" Multi asked.

"A bank robbery, a jewelry store robbery, and a hijacked truck carrying three million in gold bullion," Phyllis said. "Be prepared, guys. Big D's most likely to send you out on it."

The boys nodded. Big D was sure to get them on this crisis. Sure enough, Big D's intercom went off a few moments later.

"Yes, chief?" Phyllis asked.

"I'm sending Agents Anderson, Bishop, and Lowry to cover these robberies," Big D said.

"What?" Phyllis asked.

"You heard me. Get them on the line for me."

"Yes sir."

"You _sure_ you don't want us to take care of this, chief?" Fluey asked before Phyllis took her finger off the intercom button.

"Positive," Big D said. "You boys have been working too hard, anyway. Take a break from crime fighting for awhile."

And with that, the intercom went silent. Phyllis and the boys looked at each other. They had no idea what to say now.

"I'm getting a bad feeling," Fluey said. "Something's up, and I'm gonna find out what it is. Since Big D gave us a vacation, sort of, I'm gonna start this investigation at home, right now."

"You sure that's a good idea?" Phyllis asked.

"Not really," Fluey said, shrugging. "But I don't have any better ideas, and we have _got_ to get to the bottom of Big D's weird behavior, right?"

"Right," Coiley and Multi said in unison.

And with that, the Impossibles went to begin their investigation. They started at Big D's house in the study.

"The chief's been spending nearly every free moment in here," Fluey said. "I'll bet anything we'll find out what's going on in there."

The boys entered the study, found the room was covered in papers, file folders, binders, and other various items thrown in almost every direction.

"This is definitely suspicious," Multi said. "Big D wouldn't leave a room in such a state."

"Yeah, man," Fluey said, picking up a piece of paper. "The chief is _ultra-_organized. Hey, fellas, dig this. It looks like a schedule, and the date on it is the day before Anderson, Bishop, and Lowry were sworn in. It's got their swearing in, as well as information on that armored truck that went missing, plus the Jiffeney's robbery."

"Look at this one," Coiley said, picking up another piece of paper. "It looks like a copy of the shipping schedule for that truck that was hijacked."

"Here are some more gold shipment schedules," Multi said. "And it looks like someone's made notes on them."

"Send Anderson, Bishop, and Lowry to this location," Fluey read out loud. "I don't like this. Something tells me he's not just sending those guys to guard this gold shipment."

"You think Big D may have something to do with these robberies, Fluey?" Coiley asked.

"I don't know," Fluey said. "Maybe the chief's been brainwashed. I mean, the police would _never _suspect Big D for pulling off these robberies! Come on, we'd better get out of here. Big D'll flip out if he catches us in here. He's already gotten testy with me about the issue."

Before the boys left, Fluey grabbed a folder from the desk, and took it up to his room. He wanted to get a better look at it, alone. It was information on a precious gem collection featuring the world's largest emerald, sapphire, diamond, ruby, and amethyst in the world, being moved to the Megatropolis Metropolitan Museum.

That evening, Fluey went to his bedroom to take a closer look at the folder he had snuck out of the study. He figured, with that mess in there, Big D wouldn't notice it was missing. Unfortunately, he was wrong. Big D was practically tearing the room a part, making a bigger mess than it already was in trying to find that file.

"I know it was on this desk," he grumbled. "It couldn't have gotten up and walked away! Unless . . . . ."

"What's the matter, chief?" Phyllis asked, walking by the study. Big D immediately grabbed her, and threw her against the wall.

"Where is it?" he demanded.

"Where's what?" Phyllis asked, a little nervously.

"Don't you play dumb with _me_, girlie, I know you have it!" Big D growled. "You took something out of here, didn't you?"

"No, Big D, I _swear_ I didn't come near the study!" Phyllis shouted. In response, Big D gave her a hard slap to the face.

"Don't you lie to me, Blondie!" he yelled. "Tell me where it is right now!"

"But Big D, I don't even know what you're talking about!" Phyllis shouted.

Big D growled, and dragged Phyllis out of the study and into the dining room. He pulled out a chair, practically threw Phyllis into it, and then pulled a pair of handcuffs out of his jacket. He fastened one cuff to the back of the chair, and the other on Phyllis's left wrist.

"Don't move from that spot," Big D demanded. "I'll be back. Chances are Little Mr. Nosy upstairs has it."

Big D stormed up the stairs, and threw open the door to Fluey's room, just as he was putting the information back into the folder.

"Ah ha!" Big D shouted.

"Chief!" Fluey shouted, startled.

"I might have known you'd have my folder."

"Yeah, well . . . . . why are you trying to hide it, anyway? I mean, what gives?"

"Never mind! Give me that folder!"

"Not until you tell me what the deal with this gem collection is. Are you planning on sending some agents to guard it while it's at the museum? Because if that's the case, I don't get why you're hiding it."

"Give me that folder right now, or I'm going to . . . . ."

Fluey took the folder, and made a break for it. Unfortunately, he only got as far as the staircase before Big D grabbed the dark-haired Impossible by the arm, and wrenched the folder out of Fluey's hands.

"This is none of your business," he said. "So stop poking your nose where it doesn't belong, you nosy little brat!"

"But chief, it doesn't make any sense!" Fluey shouted. "I can understand why you want to send some agents to guard these gems, but keeping it a secret . . . . ."

"Shut up!"

And with that, Big D socked Fluey right in the face as hard as he possibly could. Fluey stumbled backwards, lost his footing, and fell down the staircase, practically head first, and wound up banging the back of his head on the floor. Thankfully, he didn't lose consciousness, but he _was _too dazed to move. Big D merely walked down the stairs, ignored Fluey, and returned his folder to the study, locking it in a safe. Then, he walked over to Phyllis, and released her from the handcuffs.

"See what happened to your brother?" Big D warned. "A lot worse can happen if I catch either of you setting one foot near that study. From this moment on, it is completely off limits to the both of you!"

Big D then walked into the study, slammed the door, and locked it. Phyllis immediately ran over to Fluey, and helped him sit up.

"Are you okay?" she asked. "That was quite a bad fall!"

"Yeah, I'm okay," Fluey said, a little dazedly. "Oooohhh . . . . . my aching head!"

"Come on," Phyllis replied, helping her brother to his feet, and steadying him. "Let's get out of here!"

"Good idea," Fluey replied, and the two of them went out to Phyllis's car and drove off. They drove over to Mike's apartment, mainly because it was the only place Phyllis could think of going. Mike noticed the massive bruise on Fluey's face the minute he opened the door.

"What the heck _happ_ened?" he shouted.

"You won't believe this, Mike," Fluey said. "Big D slugged me, and thanks to that punch, I lost my balance and fell down the stairs."

"You're right, I don't believe it," Mike said.

"Let us in, and I'll explain," Phyllis said.

Mike stepped back, and allowed the two siblings to come in. Then he went into the kitchen, put some ice in a sandwich bag, and wrapped it in a towel. He handed the towel to Fluey when he came back into the living room and sat down next to Phyllis.

"That should bring the swellin' down a little, kiddo," he said. "Okay, so what's goin' on?"

"It's kind of a weird story, Mike," Phyllis said. "But here it goes."

Mike didn't usually know what went on at the SSHQ, even though he worked there. He spent most of his days in the HQ garage repairing agents' cars, or inventing modes of transportation for the agents, or customizing his own vehicles, when he had the chance (but it was mostly banging out dents in the Impossi-Mobile, as well as putting it back together after the Impossibles wrecked it during a mission). After Phyllis explained everything, Mike let out a low whistle.

"Wow," he said. "I don't blame ya for flyin' the coop, Phyl, I really don't."

"And the weird thing is this just isn't like Big D at all," Phyllis said.

"Yeah, man," Fluey said. "He wouldn't let anyone hurt Phyllis, much less take a crack at her himself!"

"Well, I don't think it's such a good idea if you hung out here, Phyllis," Mike said. "He'll _def_initely hit the roof, that's for sure."

"I know," Phyllis said. "But you were the only person I could think of going to. Is it okay if Fluey stays here for the night, though? After tonight, I kind of don't want him at either Coiley's or Multi's, because of their younger siblings."

"Yeah, and I'd probably end up on that super uncomfortable couch at Multi's, or the floor at Coiley's," Fluey said.

"Yeah, sure," Mike said. "No problem. My couch is a sofa bed."

"Thanks," Fluey said.

Once the trio got that settled, Mike and Fluey got to work folding the bed out of the sofa. It had definitely seen better days, that was for sure.

"Now that I think about it . . . ." Mike said. "Fluey, why don't you take my room, and I'll fold this back in and sleep on the couch?"

"That's okay, Mike," Fluey said. "You don't have to . . . . ."

"No, I'm serious," Mike said. "I've had this couch for I don't even know how long, and an old buddy of mine ended up gettin' himself stuck in this darn thing."

"How in the world did _that_ happen?" Phyllis asked.

"Don't ask," Mike said. "All I'm gonna say about _that_ one is I had to call the paramedics to get him out of this thing, and it took a good three hours."

"Enough said," Fluey commented. "You win, Mike. I don't think I want to risk getting stuck in this thing."

"Wise move," Mike said.

So with that said, the boys put the bed back into the sofa, and Phyllis left. Fluey decided to call it a day as well, but he had a little trouble getting to sleep. His mind was on what happened earlier that night. He just couldn't understand what was up with Big D.

The next day at HQ, Fluey was telling Coiley, Multi, and Dr. Phelps over what happened. They were in the infirmary so Dr. Phelps could get a look at that bruise on his face, as well as look into the bump on the back of his head he received when he fell down the stairs.

"The chief actually punched you in the face?" Dr. Phelps asked, shining his pen light in Fluey's eye. "I can't believe it!"

"Yeah, neither could I," Fluey said. "I'm just glad I got away with it with a black eye and a bump on the head!"

"You're lucky you didn't break your neck, Fluey!" Coiley shouted.

"I really can't believe the chief would actually slug you, though," Multi said. "It's like he's a completely different person!"

"I still think he's been brainwashed," Fluey said. "The trouble with that is I don't have any idea how to prove it. I'm going to go up and see if I can get him to talk."

"We'll go with you," Multi said.

"Yeah, you might need some back up," Coiley said.

"No, I've got to do this on my own," Fluey said. "You guys look into that gem collection the museum's gonna be getting. The chief had a lot of information on that, and he completely freaked out when he found out I had it. That's when he socked me."

"Okay, Fluey, but be careful," Coiley said.

"Don't worry, I will," Fluey said.

Fluey wasn't the only one who wanted to have a talk with the chief. One of the senior agents, Hugh Marlowe, who was also a good friend of Big D's, was on his way to the chief's office.

"Hi," Phyllis said, once she saw him.

"I need to talk to the chief," Marlowe said.

"I think he's discussing something with Agent Anderson," Phyllis said. "Let me check. Chief?"

"What is it?" Big D asked, through the intercom.

"Agent Marlowe needs to talk to you."

"Tell him to come back later, I'm busy."

"I'm not going to come back later, chief," Marlowe said into the intercom. "I've got to talk to you _now_, even if I have to break down the door!"

"All right, all right," Big D said. "Just make it fast, Marlowe."

"I'm going on my lunch break now, chief," Phyllis said, while she still had the intercom on. "I'll be back shortly."

"Fine, fine," Big D said. "Take all the time you want. The less I see you around here, the better."

Phyllis didn't respond to that one. She just grabbed her purse, and left. Marlowe opened the door to the chief's office, and walked in. Agent Anderson was standing by the desk, smoking a cigarette, with his arms folded across his chest.

"So what's so important, Marlowe?" Big D asked.

"The way you've been acting lately," Marlowe said, as he closed the door to the office. "Ever since you got back, you've been acting different."

"What do you mean different?"

"You've been giving all the assignments to three rookies who don't even get the job done. The crime rate has gone up, and you don't bother to get in contact with anybody else except Anderson, Bishop, and Lowry."

"If they're going to make it in this business, they need the exposure."

"But that doesn't explain why they fail every assignment you give them."

"They _are_ just rookies, Marlowe."

"Yeah, but you don't normally let failures slide."

"Mistakes happen, Marlowe. That's the way it goes. Is that all you wish to speak to me about?"

"But chief, it's not like you at all . . . . . especially that shiner you gave Fluey! I mean, it's like you were a different person all together."

"I suggest you leave now, Marlowe."

Big D then opened his desk drawer, and pulled something out of it, but he kept it hidden as he stood up.

"Dave, you and I have been pals since high school," Marlowe said. "We joined the agency together. This just isn't you at all. Actually, if you want to know the truth, you've been acting more like . . . . ."

Before Marlowe could finish his sentence, Big D whipped a gun out, and fired almost immediately. Unfortunately, Fluey had picked that time to open the door to the chief's office, and he had seen everything, from Big D pulling the trigger, and shooting Marlowe. He was about to turn and run, but Anderson beat him to the door, and blocked his getaway.

"You chose a bad time, Fluid," Big D said.

"I can't believe you actually _did_ that, Big D!" Fluey shouted. "I . . . . I think you killed him!"

"I know I did," Big D said. "And it's too bad you had to see it. But you won't get a chance to tell anyone about it, because _you're_ about to be next."

Big D raised his gun and was about to fire. Fluey just stood there in shock. He was too stunned to move.

"Hold it, boss," Anderson said. "Blondie's coming back already!"

"Darn it," Big D said. He grabbed Fluey by the arm, and covered the dark-haired Impossible's mouth with his hand to prevent him from getting Phyllis's attention.

"What do we do?" Anderson asked. "It'll be too hard to smuggle both Marlowe, and the kid out of here without her noticing!"

"You take care of Marlowe," Big D said, as he placed his gun against the side of Fluey's head. "I'll take care of Joe Hardy here."

"But boss, that dame'll _hear_ you shoot the brat!" Anderson shouted.

"Don't you worry about that," Big D said. "I'll take care of this little matter in another way. I just realized I _can't_ kill him right now. But I can't have him blabbing what he's seen to anyone else. Just keep that typewriter jockey and anyone else _out_ of this office until you've had a chance to stash the stiff!"

Fluey was really confused now. Big D had _never_ referred to Phyllis as a "typewriter jockey" before, and he'd never used the phrase "stash the stiff," either.

"All right, squirt," the chief said. "You're coming with me, and you're going to do everything I tell you to do, or else we're going to play a little game of Russian Roulette. Only in this version, instead of one round in the revolver, all six spaces will be filled. Get it?"

Fluey gulped, and nodded, as Big D pressed the revolver harder against the side of his head.

"Good," Big D said. "One sound out of you, and you're dead. I know I said I couldn't kill you now, but I will if I have to. Come on. Let's go. You're going to go along with everything I tell you. Don't you forget, I have a revolver on me, and I know how to use it, too!"

Big D took his hand off Fluey's mouth, and practically dragged him out of the office, closing the door behind them.

"Hi, chief," Phyllis said. "What's going on?"

"I'm taking your brother home," Big D said, grasping Fluey's hand, and holding it in a vice-like grip. Fluey felt like Big D was crushing his fingers, but he didn't dare say anything. He didn't know if Big D was kidding about shooting him!

"He isn't feeling well," Big D continued. "Isn't that right, Fluid?"

"Yeah, I'm feeling kinda sick to my stomach," Fluey replied, though this wasn't a _total_ lie.

"Do you want me to take him home instead, chief?" Phyllis asked. "I know you have a lot to do here."

"No, it would be better if you stay here," Big D said. "I need to handle this myself. In any case, Agent Anderson is in charge."

"You're leaving a rookie in charge?" Phyllis asked, a little incredulously. "Are you sure that's such a good . . . . ."

"Are you questioning my orders _again_, young lady?" Big D shouted, and he raised his hand as if he were going to backhand Phyllis across the face.

"No sir," Phyllis said, quickly.

"Good," Big D said, and he started heading out the door. "You're learning. And don't let anyone in my office, either!"

"Yes sir," Phyllis said.

Big D then walked down the hall, practically dragging Fluey by the hand every step of the way. Fluey was too shocked to even attempt struggling. Once they got to the elevator, they rode it down to the garage, where Big D had his car parked. He made sure no one was around, opened the trunk, and took a roll of duct tape out of it. He taped Fluey's wrists together behind his back, then taped his ankles together, then he used the tape to pin the dark-haired Impossible's arms to his sides, as well as winding the tape just above his knees. Finally, Big D placed a piece of the tape over Fluey's mouth to gag him, and then he wound the roll around Fluey's head a couple of times.

"That should shut you up for now," the chief said. Then, he practically threw Fluey into the trunk of the car, and reached into his pocket, taking his transformer, as well as relieving him of his communicator.

"You won't be needing these," he said. "Now, relax. We're just going for a little ride."

Fluey began squirming, trying in vain to get loose. He generally was able to untie himself if he struggled enough, but that was usually only when he was tied up with rope, not tape. He stopped struggling after awhile. He didn't want to exhaust himself. It was getting pretty hot inside the car trunk already, and Fluey was starting to feel drowsy due to the heat. He ended up falling asleep shortly afterward.

Fluey woke up some time later, when the car stopped. When Big D opened the trunk, Fluey noticed it was night time already. Big D took him out of the trunk, and carried him to what appeared to be an old, abandoned mine. He noticed Big D flipped a switch, and lights appeared along the tunnel.

"I've wired this place for electricity," he explained. "You never know when an abandoned mine will come in handy. If I didn't have so much work to do, I'd kill you here and now. But, I'm not going to. I _may_ need you alive later. We'll have to wait and see, won't we? In any case, you should be safe in here. No one but me knows where you are. Nobody will find you. Especially since I've taken your communicator, and your transformer, so you won't be able to escape."

Big D then stopped when he reached a mine shaft. Without another word, he held Fluey over the opening, and let go of him, causing the dark-haired teen to fall straight down the shaft, crash landing right to the floor. Fluey ended up banging his head hard on the floor. The last thing he could hear was maniacal cackling before he passed out.


	6. Double Trouble

The next morning, Big D entered the office, seemingly in a better mood than he had been in the past few days.

"Good morning, my dear," he said to Phyllis.

"You seem to be in a better mood," Phyllis said.

"Yes, I realize I wasn't in the best of spirits these past few days," Big D said. "Stress of the situation and all of that."

"Yeah," Phyllis said. "Oh, by the way, what happened yesterday? You and Fluey weren't home when I came home, and neither of you came home all night. I thought you said you took him home early because he wasn't feeling well. Is everything okay?"

"Well . . . . I ended up having to take Fluid to the hospital, and I spent the night there with him."

"Really? Is he all right?"

"He should be. They want to keep him for observation for right now. Don't worry about him."

"All right. But did they say what was wrong?"

"That's why he's under observation. I don't know what's wrong, and the doctor's don't know what's wrong. They're trying to figure it out. But they assured me he'll be fine."

Phyllis nodded, but she wasn't sure if Big D was telling the truth. A thought occurred to her after Big D went into his office. If he had to take Fluey to the hospital, why hadn't he called her to tell her? As she was thinking that over, Multi and Coiley came up to the office, with Multi's puppy, Skittles.

"Hey, Phyllis, have you seen Fluey?" Multi asked. "We had to rehearse for a gig and he never showed up."

"Big D took him home early yesterday," Phyllis said. "He said Fluey wasn't feeling well, then he said he had to take him to the hospital. Nobody told you?"

"No," Coiley said. "And you'd think someone would!"

"Is Fluey all right?" Multi asked, sounding a little worried. "What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know, Big D wouldn't say," Phyllis said.

Skittles then jumped out of Multi's arms, and ran to the chief's door. She whimpered loudly, and began pawing on it. She barked a couple of times, as well. Finally, the door opened, and Big D came out.

"What's all the noise about?" he asked, glaring down at Skittles. The little brown and white puppy just looked up at Big D, then she began retreating, whimpering a little.

"Agent Multi, would you _please_ get your dog out of here?" Big D asked, sounding exasperated. "I've no time for her antics."

"Yes sir," Multi said. "Come here, girl!"

"Darn mutt," Big D mumbled as he went back into his office. "If I have to replace the door because that flea-bitten mongrel scratched it up, I'll skin her alive."

Big D then slammed the door shut. Skittles whimpered, as if she were crying, and jumped into Phyllis's lap. Phyllis picked her up, and held the puppy against her cheek.

"He didn't mean it, sweetheart," she said, soothingly.

"That's weird," Multi said. "Skittles has never reacted that way toward Big D before. And Big D has never reacted that way to Skittles before, either!"

"Something is definitely amiss here," Coiley said. "Come on, Multi. Let's go look into this."

Multi nodded, and followed Coiley out of the building. They hopped in the Impossi-Mobile, and drove to St. Mercy's Hospital. They left Skittles with Phyllis, because the hospital wouldn't allow animals inside. Once they were inside, they walked up to the admitting desk.

"Hi," Multi said. "We're looking for our friend, Franky McAlister. We were told he was taken here sometime yesterday."

The woman behind the desk then went to her computer, and began typing something on it.

"I'm sorry boys, there's no record in our patient database," she said.

"You sure?" Coiley asked. "Maybe it's under Franklin Dawson."

The woman shrugged, and typed in the name, but the search turned up nothing.

"Thanks, anyway," Coiley said, and he and Multi left.

"Maybe Big D took Fluey to another hospital," Multi suggested.

"Let's hit the phone book," Coiley said.

With that, the boys went back to Multi's house (it was the closest), and began looking up the phone numbers of every hospital in the Megatropolis area. None of them had any record of Fluey being registered. The boys returned to HQ and told this to Phyllis.

"Boy, that's _really_ strange!" Phyllis shouted. "Maybe we ought to bring it up with Big D."

The boys agreed. Phyllis stood up, and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Big D said.

"It's us, chief," Phyllis said as she and the two Impossibles walked into the office. "We have to talk to you about something."

"What is it?" Big D asked.

"We were wondering which hospital you took Fluey to," Multi said. "Phyllis told us you had to take him to the hospital yesterday."

"St. Mercy's of course," Big D said. "Why?"

"We were just there, and there's no record of him being admitted," Coiley said.

"There isn't?" Big D asked. "Hmmm. Strange. Very strange indeed. I'll look into this as soon as possible."

Big D then grabbed his phone and began dialing, while the others began leaving the room, at least until they Skittles sniffing at something on the floor.

"Hey, chief?" Multi asked. "What's this stain on the carpet?"

"What stain?" Big D asked, hanging up the phone for a moment. He got up, and took a look at where Multi was indicating.

"Hmmm," Big D said. "Probably just red ink. Anderson must have spilled some yesterday while he was filling in for me. Phyllis, send someone up to clean this."

"Yes sir," Phyllis said.

"Now, why don't you two boys go . . . . cruise around or something?" Big D said to the two Impossibles. "I'll look into this little registration matter at St. Mercy's."

"Okay, chief," Coiley said, and he, Multi, and Skittles left the office and headed for the Impossi-Mobile. They didn't know what else they could do.

Meanwhile, at the bottom of the mine shaft, Fluey was beginning to come around. His head hurt, and he noticed he had been unwound from the duct tape.

"Ooohhhh . . . . ." he moaned. "What . . . . what happened?"

"Don't move," a voice said, and Fluey felt a cold cloth being pressed over his black eye. "You've had a bad fall, and you've been unconscious for hours."

Fluey reached up, and held the cloth over his eye. It wasn't an ice pack, but it would do for now. Finally, his eyes began to focus. When his vision cleared, he saw Big D kneeling over him.

"Chief?" he asked, like he couldn't believe it.

"I can explain everything, Fluid," Big D said.

However, Fluey wasn't going to let him explain. He immediately jumped up, and attempted to sock Big D right in the jaw. Thankfully, Big D dodged the blow.

"Fluid, hold it," he said. "Just hold it for a minute!"

Fluey was definitely _not_ going to hold it, that was for sure. He tried to punch Big D again, and Big D dodged it again.

"Hold it . . . . ." the chief tried again. He realized this wasn't going to get him anywhere, so he finally grabbed Fluey by the arms.

"Let go of me!" Fluey yelled, and he began struggling trying to get away. Big D had a hard time keeping his grip on him.

"Hold _it_!" Big D finally shouted. "Now just calm down, and I'll explain!"

"Calm down?" Fluey shouted. "You slap Phyllis around, threaten to cut my tongue out, blacken my eye, and the punch you delivered when you did that sent me down the stairs, head first yet, murder Agent Marlowe, throw me into the trunk of your car, and drop me down this mine shaft, all the while threatening to kill me, and now you're telling me to _calm down_? What's _with_ you lately, anyway, chief? You sure haven't been acting like . . . . . . wait a minute, what are you doing down here, anyway?"

"That's what I'm trying to tell you," Big D said. "I don't know _what's_ been going on at headquarters, but I assure you, I am _not_ responsible for it!"

"But . . . . but how is that even _poss_ible?"

"I've been down here in this mine shaft for the past few days. And, for those past few days, an impostor has been running headquarters."

"Oh _bro_ther, am I an idiot!"

Fluey leaned against the wall of the shaft and sat down. He felt like kicking himself over this one.

"I should've known better," he said. "I can't be_lieve_ I thought this guy was you, chief! How could I have been so stupid? I mean, how can I _not_ to know my own grandfather? It's obvious the guy had created a latex mask to look like you, chief."

"He didn't need a mask," Big D said. "I know exactly who's behind the charade. And he wouldn't have needed a mask to disguise himself as me."

"Why not?"

"Because he looks exactly like me, regardless. The man behind this plot is my brother, Derek Dawson. We're identical twins."

Fluey's eyes nearly popped right out of his head, and his jaw nearly made a dent in the floor when he heard that one. He couldn't believe it.

"Identical _twins_?" he repeated. "_Ho_ly Mesopo_tam_ia!"

"I refer to Derek as my evil twin," Big D went on. "He had me kidnapped so he could take my place. I don't have the slightest idea what he's been up to, but after what you just told me a moment ago, and from what I know about Derek, it obviously _can't_ be good."

"Yeah, man," Fluey said. "It's starting to make sense to me now. This explains a lot. Anyway, boss, let me fill you in on what's been going on."

Fluey began to tell Big D everything, from the "rescue" to that very moment.

"I don't think the others realize that the chief at the office is a phony yet," he said, once he finished the story.

"They will, eventually," Big D said. "Derek is bound to slip up somewhere."

"But I don't get _why_ he up and murdered Agent Marlowe. Especially right then and there in your office!"

"Marlowe must have been about to blow Derek's cover. He knows . . . . _knew_ I have a twin brother. Marlowe must have realized it was Derek instead of me, and Derek probably had to kill him before he could tell anyone. I wouldn't put it past him. We are exact opposites. And he's been pulling this sort of thing ever since we were children. I can't count how many times he posed as me, and I as him, whenever he was in trouble."

"Sheesh. And I thought the whole Good Twin versus Evil Twin thing was just an old television cliche! Is there any way to tell you two apart?"

"Unfortunately, no. Neither of us have any distinguishing marks. I think only Impossi-Pup may be able to tell the difference, what with her sense of smell."

"Yeah, man."

Fluey sighed, and leaned back against the wall of the shaft. Big D sat down next to him, and put his arm around his grandson's shoulders.

"Would he really kill us?" Fluey asked.

"If he were, he would have done it by now," Big D said. "At least he would have killed _me_ by now. He has his cronies drop supplies down here. He's probably going to put the blame on me for what he's doing. But I will _not_ let him kill you, that's for sure. He can do what he likes to _me_, but I'm _not_ going to stand for him laying a hand on you, or your sister. I'm going to get him for what he did to you, and to Phyllis as well."

Fluey nodded, sighed, and leaned his head against Big D's shoulder for the moment. Then he looked up at the opening of the shaft.

"So how are we gonna get out of here?" he asked. "The opening's too far to climb the walls, and the walls are to smooth for climbing anyway."

"That rat of a brother of mine also confiscated my communicator," Big D said. "The only thing we can do is wait for the others to come. Let's just hope they find out about Derek soon."


	7. Discoveries

Meanwhile, Coiley and Multi were walking around downtown with Skittles on her leash. It was about the only thing they _could_ do. Despite the recent crime wave, Big D hadn't called them in on an assignment, and he instigated a new rule, which Multi, Coiley, and Phyllis thought was ridiculous. The new rule was "All Agents Must Await Approval of Assignment."

"I tell you, Coiley, it's a mystery," Multi said. "Why would Big D instigate a rule like _that_?"

"I can't believe what the penalty for breaking that rule is," Coiley said. "Immediate dismissal. Jump in on a bank robbery without the chief calling to inform you of it, and boom! You're fired!"

"I just don't get it."

The two Impossibles continued walking until Multi was suddenly jerked to a stop. Both he and Coiley turned to see what the matter was, and they found Skittles sniffing around an alley next to a restaurant.

"Come on, Skittles," Multi said, tugging at her leash. Skittles whined, and began tugging back, going into the alley. Multi kept trying to pull her back.

"What's the matter with her?" Coiley asked.

"I think she thinks there's something back there," Multi said. He unclipped the leash from Skittles's collar, and stood up.

"Go to it, girl!" he shouted. Skittles barked, revved up, and shot into the alley, right around to the back of the restaurant, where a large dumpster was. Then she backed up, whining. As Multi and Coiley went closer to the dumpster, they suddenly began backing away as well.

"Hey, what _is_ that smell?" Coiley shouted, pinching his nose shut.

"I don't know," Multi said, holding his own nose. "I know trash dumpsters are supposed to smell bad, but _this_ one takes the cake!"

Skittles began barking again, and then she began whining, going toward the dumpster. She tapped on it with her paw, and then ran back, to get away from that stench. Multi and Coiley looked at each other. There was no way they were going to check this out, so they called for some back up from HQ. Five minutes later, a group of agents in hazmat suits arrived on the scene. Multi and Coiley stood back with Dr. Phelps, and Dr. Reginald "Reggie" Johnson, the head of HQ's Science and Technology Department.

"Wow, I can smell it from here!" Reggie shouted, waving his hand in front of his face.

"We warned you," Coiley said, shrugging. "Do you have any idea what it could be, Dr. Phelps?"

"I have an idea," Dr. Phelps said. "But I won't be positive on that until I see it."

Finally, the agents discovered the source of the smell in the dumpster. It was coming from a black plastic bag.

"It looks like . . . . like . . . ." Coiley started.

"Like a body bag," Multi managed to say.

"It definitely does," Dr. Phelps said. "I was afraid of this. Stand back, boys."

Dr. Phelps opened his doctor's bag, and took out a pair of scissors. He used them to cut open the plastic bag. Once it was open, Coiley and Multi nearly keeled over at what they saw.

"Hollerin' hi-fi's!" Multi shouted. "It's Agent Marlowe!"

"Correction, Multi," Dr. Phelps sighed. "It _was_ Agent Marlowe. He's definitely been murdered."

"But . . . . but what could've _hap_pened?" Coiley asked. "Agent Marlowe wasn't on an assignment."

"We'd better get the forensics team on this," Dr. Phelps said. "In the meantime, while we figure this out, you two go let the chief know about this."

"Right!" both Coiley and Multi shouted in unison. Then they ran back to HQ, with Skittles right behind them.

Phyllis merely sitting at her desk, painting her fingernails when the boys came in. She had nothing else to do.

"What's the matter, guys?" she asked, when she saw the panicked looks on their faces.

"You won't be_lieve_ what we just found!" Coiley shouted. "Agent Marlowe's body in a trash dumpster."

"_What_?" Phyllis shouted. Then she immediately hit the intercom button. "Big D, Coiley and Multi are here and they _need_ to see you. Pronto!"

"What now?" Big D (or rather, the fake Big D) asked, sounding a little exasperated.

"We found Agent Marlowe's body in a trash dumpster," Coiley said. "He's been murdered!"

"_What_?" the fake chief shouted, and he immediately ran out of the office. "You _found_ Agent Marlowe's body in a trash dumpster? Where?"

"Behind Henry's Bar and Grill," Multi explained. "We were walking Skittles down that way, and she wanted to go into the alley down there, so we let her, and then we noticed this smell, so we called Dr. Phelps, and he and Reggie came down there with the hazmat team."

"They pulled out a black bag . . . . which looked like a body bag," Coiley said. "And then we found out it was Agent Marlowe. Forensics are looking at the body right now."

"I see," the fake chief said. "Darn that Anderson, I oughta kill him for dumping Marlowe so close to the building."

"_What_ did you say, Big D?" Phyllis asked, giving "the chief" a strange look.

"Never mind!" the fake chief shouted. "I'm going to look in on this. And I don't want any of you involved, either!"

And with that, "Big D" stormed out of the office, slamming the door behind him. After that, Phyllis found herself thinking about "the chief's" bizarre behavior. She didn't think it really _was_ Big D, but she wasn't sure how she was going to prove it. She knew Coiley and Multi didn't believe it, either. And after Skittles's reaction, they were sure of it. Finally, she called Mike, Multi and Coiley on her compact communicator, and asked them to meet her in the HQ cafeteria.

The boys and Skittles arrived at the cafeteria, and found Phyllis sitting at one of the tables in the far corner of the room.

"What's up, Phyllis?" Multi asked, sitting down.

"Plenty," Phyllis said. "Guys, I'm starting to agree with Fluey's brainwashing theory. Big D just isn't acting like himself, and I'm really worried about Fluey."

"So are we," Coiley said. "I don't understand it. If Big D insists he took him to St. Mercy's, and then St. Mercy's doesn't have any record of him being registered . . . . ."

"Not to mention his reaction to Agent Marlowe's discovery," Phyllis said.

"Something is definitely fishy here," Multi said. "But how do we get proof?"

"Yeah, it's not like we can just go into the office, walk up to him, and ask hey chief, have you been brainwashed by any chance?" Mike said. "That's a little conspicuous."

"I don't think he's been brainwashed," Multi said. "Remember how Skittles retreated from his office earlier today? Even if Big D _was_ brainwashed, she would know if it were really him."

"But wouldn't she have growled at him and tried to take a chunk outta Big D's leg?" Mike asked, scratching the super puppy behind the ears.

"Maybe she can't figure out if it is Big D, or isn't," Multi said. "Right, girl?"

Skittles gave out a little whimper in response. She lowered her head, and walked across the table, with her tail between her legs. She was a little ashamed of herself that she couldn't tell the real chief from a phony.

"It's okay, Skittles," Multi said, taking his puppy and giving her a hug. "Nobody's perfect."

"I think I have an idea," Phyllis said. "You won't like it, Mike, I know that, because it could potentially cost you your job, but we just _have_ to find out if this is really Big D or not. And I know just how to do it. If it _is_ Big D, I'll tell him I was just kidding and I wanted to see his reaction. If it _isn't _Big D, you won't have anything to worry about."

"I hope not," Mike said. "I don't want to get fired! Especially not out of a cannon!"

Coiley and Multi exchanged a glance, wondering what in the world Phyllis was up to. That evening, "Big D" was making some notes over something or another. Nobody knew what they were, as "the chief" had specified them being Top Secret. Phyllis took a deep breath, and knocked on the door.

"Come in," the fake chief said.

"Hi, Big D," Phyllis said, coming into the office. "Mike and I are checking out for the day. We have another date tonight."

"All right," the phony chief said, not bothering to look up from his paperwork.

"We might go to the drive in tonight," Phyllis continued. "Mike fixed the top on my car so it works perfectly."

"Mm hmm. Wonderful."

"So we might go . . . . . steam up the windows at the drive in."

"That's nice, dear. Whatever you want."

"And after the movie, we may go up to Make Out Point. We're planning to go all the way . . . . if you know what I mean."

"Fine, great. Go knock yourself up . . . . . I mean out!"

"Yeah . . . . . thanks chief. See you later."

And with that, Phyllis left the office, got on the elevator, and rode it down to the lobby, where Mike, Skittles, and the two Impossibles were waiting for her.

"Yep, we are _def_initely looking at a phony here," she said.

"How do you know?" Coiley asked.

"Because whenever I mention I have a date with Mike," Phyllis went on, "no matter what Big D is working on, no matter how busy he is with something, he _always_ warns us about the drive in and Make Out Point."

Phyllis then told the boys what "the chief" had said, and that convinced the others.

"Somehow, I can't see chiefy actually tellin' you that, Phyl," Mike said.

"It all makes sense now," Coiley said. "Big D's weird behavior, the new agents failing every mission the chief gives them, the recent crime wave, but the chief not doing anything to stop it, that new rule of his, his reaction to when we told him Agent Marlowe had been murdered . . . . ."

"I just got a bad feeling," Phyllis said.

"I think I know what it is," Multi said. "I'm getting the feeling Big D didn't take Fluey to St. Mercy's after all. Or to any hospital."

"He might be in trouble," Phyllis said. "We have to figure out how to find him without Big D's double knowing about it."

"And _that's _going to be easier said than done," Coiley said.

"Let's go to Reggie," Mike said. "He should have somethin' we can use."

The group then got up and went to Reggie's lab on the seventh floor, and explained everything to him. Reggie then opened a drawer, and handed Phyllis an extremely small microphone.

"This is the Micro Mic," he said. "You can put it anywhere, and it won't be seen. It's wireless, and goes with a special tape recorder, both of which can only be used with each other."

"You've done it again, Reg," Coiley said.

"I just hope it works!" Phyllis shouted, taking the Micro Mic. "Let's go!"


	8. Turning the Tables

"Testing, testing, testing," Phyllis said into the Micro Mic. "Can you hear me down in the garage, guys?"

"Loud and clear, Phyllis," Coiley said, via his guitar, into Phyllis's compact.

"I just hope this works," Phyllis said. "Phyllis out."

Phyllis closed her compact, and walked into Big D's office, and placed the Micro Mic on top of the filing cabinet, next to a small potted plant Big D kept there. She heard footsteps, and she picked up a small watering can, and began pouring the contents into the plant's soil.

"What are you doing in here?" the phony chief asked, as he walked into the office.

"Watering your plant, chief," Phyllis said, nonchalantly. "Just like I do every Friday morning."

"Right," the fake chief said. "Of course. It must have slipped my mind. Anyway, I'm meeting with Anderson, Bishop, and Lowry this morning. Send them straight in once they get here."

"Yes sir," Phyllis said, and she walked out of the "chief's" office, and sat down at her desk. The moment she did, Agents Anderson, Bishop, and Lowry walked in.

"Hiya, blond, leggy, and gorgeous," Bishop said. "We're here to see chiefy-baby."

"Go on in," Phyllis said. "He's expecting you."

And with that, the three agents walked in. Meanwhile, in the garage, Mike and the two Impossibles were sitting with the special tape recorder running. So far, all they got after Phyllis left was "Big D" shuffling papers. Finally, they heard footsteps, and a door closing.

"What's up, boss?" Anderson's voice asked.

"You idiot!" the fake chief's voice shouted, and the boys heard a smacking sound. "You dumped Marlowe's body too close to the building!"

"Look, Derek, I had to get rid of that thing and fast!" Anderson protested.

"Derek?" Mike repeated. "Is that really Big D's first name?"

"No," Multi said. "And I think some of the older agents here know that."

"But who _is_ Derek, anyway?" Coiley asked.

"Shhh," Multi said. "Quiet, you guys."

"Excuses, excuses!" Derek shouted. "I'm surrounded by morons."

"Sorry, boss," Anderson said.

"So what's our next move, chief?" Lowry asked. "You want us to get that jewel collection in the museum or what?"

"No," Derek said. "Not yet. I've been doing some research on this. The gem collection has one ultra-tough security system. We're going to have to dismantle it if we want the jewels."

"We could always just shoot it," Bishop said.

"And draw attention to yourselves in the process, knucklehead!" Derek shouted, and another smack was heard. "Because of our little crime spree, the owners of those rocks are asking the museum to beef up the security. That means bells, whistles, alarms, and cameras. I got a call from the curator. The owners of the gems want a couple of SSHQ agents guarding them. What I want you guys to do is guard them."

"You don't want us to make the grab yet?" Anderson asked.

"Not yet," Derek said. "I want to lull the museum into a false sense of security. You guys are no match for the security system they have set up, anyway. We're going to have to take it apart from the inside out. And you three don't have tools for the job."

"And like you do?" Bishop asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do," Derek said. "I've got _just_ the tool for the job. You three get to the museum and make like you're guarding those gems. And make it believable."

"Gotcha," Lowry said.

"I'm going down to the mine to check in on my stupid brother," Derek said. "Then I'll meet you back at the hideout. Heh, heh, heh. There are times when I absolutely _love_ being Big D's identical twin. Once we're finished with the museum robbery, we'll let him take the fall, and it will be the end of his career!"

Derek and his minions began cackling madly about the whole thing. Multi turned off the tape recorder, and turned to Coiley and Mike.

"Wow," Coiley said. "Who knew Big D had a twin brother?"

"An identical twin brother, no less," Multi said. "That explains a lot. Big D's brother must have taken his place when we pulled off the rescue. Agent Marlowe obviously found out about it. Why else would Derek have him murdered?"

"Maybe Fluey found out about it, too," Coiley said, growing nervous. "I just hope Derek didn't . . . . . ."

"What do we do now?" Mike asked, interrupting Coiley. He wanted to change the subject and fast.

"We put that tape under lock and key so Derek can't get it," Multi said. "We'll need it just in case. Then we find out where this mine is. It's got to be where he's holding Big D!"

The trio (quartet, including Skittles) got to work right away. Mike put the tape reels inside his safe while Multi and Coiley ran upstairs and talked to Phyllis about the whole thing (this was because nobody but Mike knew where the safe was. He wasn't about to disclose it's location to anyone).

"I think I know where it is," Phyllis said. "The old, abandoned Eagle Nest Mine just outside of town. While I was placing the Micro Mic, I got a look at a map on the desk, and I saw the name on the top of it."

"We'll take the Impossi-Jet," Multi said. "It'll get us there in a flash!"

"Okay, but I'm coming too," Phyllis said.

"So am I," Mike said, coming into the office. "The tape's locked up, and I don't have anythin' else to do. Besides, it might make me look good to the chief, so he'll let me take Phyllis up to Make Out Point for once."

Phyllis swatted Mike in the shoulder for that one. Multi and Coiley pulled out their transformers, pushed the buttons on them, and converted to their superhero forms. Skittles barked three times, did a backflip, and transformed into her super identity, Impossi-Pup.

"Rally ho!" Multi and Coiley shouted in unison, and our heroes raced for the garage to get to the Impossi-Jet.

Once in the Impossi-Jet, Coiley punched the necessary information the group needed to find the Eagle Nest Mine, and were airborne. Due to the speed of the Impossi-Jet, it didn't take them too long to reach the Eagle Nest Mine. They climbed out of the jet and looked around. It didn't look like anyone was around, so they walked into the mine. Immediately, Impossi-Pup began sniffing around. Then she barked, and took off like a shot, leaving the others in the dust.

"I hate it when she does that," Multi said. "Come on. We'd better catch up with her."

Impossi-Pup was running at top speed, but she skidded to a halt when she came across a mine shaft. She sniffed around a little, and then dove down the shaft, barking all the way. As luck would have it, she dove down the mine shaft where Derek had thrown Big D and Fluey. When she dove down, she smacked right into Fluey's chest, and knocked him off his feet.

"Hey!" Fluey shouted, as he was being barraged by puppy kisses. "Easy, Skittles, easy! I'm glad to see you, too, but can't you take these greetings of yours a little easier?"

"Multi's dog doesn't know her own strength," Big D commented. Impossi-Pup finally stopped licking Fluey's face, and walked over to the chief, sniffing a bit. Then she barked happily, and jumped into his arms, but at a much slower speed so she wouldn't knock him over.

"I knew she'd know the difference," Big D said, scratching the super puppy behind the ears.

"Skittles!" Fluey and Big D heard a voice call from above. "Come here, girl!"

"Hey, that sounds like Multi," Fluey said. "Hey, Multi! Down here!"

A moment later, Multi, Coiley, Mike, and Phyllis appeared at the opening of the shaft. Impossi-Pup spun her tail around, and flew up the shaft as if she were a helicopter. Once she landed on the ground, she did her pointer routine (_poing!_)

"Good girl, Skittles," Multi said. "Chief, Fluey, are you guys all right?"

"Yeah, we're fine, but we're stuck," Fluey said. "The Diabolical Double confiscated my transformer, and my communicator!"

"Hang on," Coiley said. "We'll take care of that."

That being said, Coiley sprang down the shaft, followed by Multi, using several of his duplicates.

"Going up!" Fluey shouted, as he grabbed onto Coiley's shoulders. Coiley then sprang upward while Multi did the Human Ladder routine, and Big D climbed out of the shaft.

"Boy, are we ever glad you guys showed up!" Fluey shouted.

"We're just glad we were able to figure out what was going on before it was too late!" Coiley shouted.

"How _did_ you figure it out, anyway?" Big D asked. "When my brother threw Fluid in here, he didn't have a clue as to what was going on."

"Coiley, Skittles, and I found Agent Marlowe's body," Multi said. "When we told your brother, Big D, he reacted like he already knew about it, which was suspicious. Then Phyllis went to make sure it _wasn't_ really you. Though I have no idea what she said."

"I told him Mike and I were going to go all the way at Make Out Point," Phyllis said. "But you don't have to fire Mike out of a cannon, chief, we didn't really go up there. I knew you'd have a conniption if it really _was_ you, and when he told me to go knock myself up, I knew it was a phony."

"Anyway, chief," Multi continued, "we borrowed something from Reggie, something called a Micro Mic, and planted it in your office."

"They're plannin' on heistin' that jewel collection at the museum," Mike said. "Thanks to that crime wave they've been carryin' out, the museum's jacked up the security system, but I don't think your brother's goons have the smarts to dismantle it."

"He said something about taking it out from the inside," Coiley said. "And he said he had just the tool for the job, but none of us has any idea what it is."

"That could be any number of things," Big D said. "We'd better get out of here and find out what . . . ."

Before Big D could finish his sentence, a gunshot rang out from the entrance of the mine. The group turned to look, and saw the exact double of Big D standing there, holding a smoldering pistol.

"Find out what?" he asked. "Well, well, well. Look what we have here. I thought I had you all fooled. Looks like you're all smarter than I thought."

"I knew you were going to slip up sooner or later, Derek," Big D said. "You always do."

"Perhaps, brother dear," Derek said. "But this time, I'm going to wind up on top for a change!"

Without another word, Derek gave Big D an extremely hard belt to the stomach, and, without missing a beat, threw him an uppercut to the jaw, as hard as he possibly could. Both blows knocked the wind out of Big D, and he stumbled backwards, right back down into the mine shaft.

"Chief!" Phyllis gasped.

"You can't do that to him!" Multi shouted. "Rally ho!"

Immediately, Multi duplicated forward, but Derek was ready for this. He pulled out his gun and began firing, hitting every last one of the duplicates, except the original.

"I'm not here for playing games, Multi Man," he said. "I'm sure we can all reach an agreement here. I have a proposition for all of you."

"What kind of proposition?" Coiley asked.

Derek smirked, and twirled his gun around for a moment, pacing back and forth. He looked at our heroes, and snickered. Then, in one lightning quick move, he grabbed Fluey by the arm, and pulled the dark-haired Impossible toward him, holding the barrel of the gun to his temple.

"All of you are going to do ex_act_ly as I say," Derek said. "Or else I'll blow your friend's brains out!"

"Hey, now, wait a minute here!" Mike shouted. "Don't you think that's goin' a bit . . . ."

"Hold it right there, Tex," Derek said, pushing the barrel harder against Fluey's head. "One more move out of any of you, and he's had it!"

Mike took a couple of steps back. It was about all he could do. Derek snickered, and smiled evilly.

"That's more like it," he said. Then he turned to Multi and Coiley. "All right, you two, de-activate your powers. And tell the dog to de-activate her powers as well."

Skittles growled at Big D's evil twin while Multi and Coiley took out their transformers and pushed the buttons on them, de-activating their powers.

"Do it, Skittles," Multi said. "We don't have a choice."

Skittles growled, but did her backflip to switch over out of her superhero identity anyway. But she didn't like it.

"Now then," Derek continued. "You boys put your transformers on the ground right here in front of me, and you two and the grease monkey all put your hands where I can see them, and take five paces backward."

Coiley and Multi looked at each other, and sighed. Then they took out their transformers and put them down on the ground. Then they, along with Mike, put their hands up, and took five steps backward. However, on that fifth step, they wound up falling directly into the mine shaft. Derek laughed once they fell.

"You boys should learn to watch where you're going," he said.

Skittles growled and was about to charge, but Derek managed to give the little super puppy a hard kick, which sent her flying into the wall of the mine, knocking her out cold. Then he walked over to where Skittles had hit the wall, and kicked her again, right into the shaft. Big D caught her before she could hit the bottom.

"I see you haven't changed much since I saw you last," he said. "Since you've always had the habit of kicking puppies. And if you even _think_ you're going to throw Phyllis down this shaft . . . . ."

"Perish the thought," Derek said. "Why, I'd never do anything so heartless to my grandniece!"

Derek snickered once more, and gathered up some rope laying about. He threw Fluey to the floor, wrenching his hands behind his back, and tying them together at the wrists, then he used another piece of rope to tie the dark-haired Impossible's ankles together. Then he took a longer piece of rope, and handed one end to Phyllis.

"Tie this around your waist," he ordered. Phyllis glared at him, but did as she was told.

"That's a good girl," Derek said, with a smirk. "Now, sit down on the edge of the shaft's opening, and slowly make your way inside. And hold on."

"I thought you said you weren't gonna throw her in here!" Multi shouted.

"I'm not going to throw her into the shaft, mop-top!" Derek shouted. "I'm going to lower her down into it!"

There wasn't much the others could do at this point. Derek laughed as he lowered Phyllis into the shaft. Once she reached the bottom, she untied the rope from her waist. Before she had a chance to give it a good yank and pull Derek in, he whipped it back up.

"That should hold the lot of you for the time being," he said. "I wouldn't count on getting out of there for awhile, though. Without your transformers, you boys are helpless!"

"What are you going to do with Fluey?" Coiley asked.

"He's going to be coming with me," Derek said.

"Says you, buster," Fluey said, struggling to break out of the ropes binding his wrists. "Once I get outta here, you've had it!"

"Yes, you are _def_initely my brother's grandson," Derek said. "You have the same determination, the same pluckiness, and the same big mouth!"

Derek pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and gagged Fluey with it. Then he picked up the dark-haired Impossible, and started to carry him out of the mine.

"Until we meet again, my dear brother," Derek said, and then he cackled madly as he left the mine.

"I'll get him for this," Big D practically growled as his brother's cackling faded out. "Mark my words, I'll get him!"

"We have to get out of here first," Coiley said. "And without our transformers, we can't do that."

"What about Skittles?" Mike asked. "She could just zoom up there and . . . . ."

"Not while she's unconscious," Multi said. "We'll have to wait until she comes to. And who knows how long that will take."

"Looks like the only thing we can do right now is wait," Phyllis said.

The others had to agree on that one. It was the only thing they could do.


	9. Breaking In Is Hard to Do

Anderson, Bishop, and Lowry were already at the hideout by the time Derek arrived. The hideout was the same place Derek and his minions brought Big D. An old warehouse on the wharf. He carried Fluey inside, and put him in a chair sitting in the corner.

"One of you hand me those pieces of rope over there," he said, keeping his hands on Fluey's shoulders.

"What for?" Anderson asked, as he grabbed the rope. "And what'd you bring that brat here for? I thought you killed him already!"

"I told you, I was going to need him alive," Derek said, as he began tying Fluey to the chair. "Boys, I give you the tool that's going to get us into the museum and dismantle the security system."

"You're kidding," Lowry said. "One of them impossible Impossibles? Are you nutso, Derek?"

"Nutso nothing," Derek said. "This impossible Impossible is my great-nephew. My stupid brother's grandson. I figure we could use him. That super power of his will come in handy."

"Hey, yeah," Bishop said. "He can get in the museum undetected. Good thinking, boss!"

"Mmmph . . . ." Fluey groaned, as he managed to work his gag loose. "Fat chance, fellas! No way you're gonna get _me_ to rob that museum for you!"

"Stubborn, just like your grandfather," Derek said. "Actually, you don't have much of a choice, kiddo, since I'm keeping tabs on your little transformer. You're going to do everything I tell you to do."

"What makes you so sure I'm gonna do that?" Fluey asked, glaring at Derek.

"Because if you _don't_ do as I say, you'll never see your grandfather, _or_ your sister, _or_ your friends again!" Derek shouted. "I could arrange to have the shaft filled with quick drying cement, and bury them alive!"

"I can't believe you'd even _do_ something like that to your own _brother_! How could you?"

"It's your choice, Fluey. You do as I say, or they die. What's it going to be?"

Fluey said there for a moment. He knew Derek had him where he wanted him. He didn't have any choice. He'd lose, no matter what he chose!

"Oh all right," he said, grudgingly. He didn't want to agree to this, but he didn't want any harm to come to Big D, Phyllis, or his friends. "I'll do whatever you say."

"Excellent decision, my boy," Derek said. Then he laughed, and put the gag back over Fluey's mouth, tightening it a little. "I knew you'd see it my way. Of course, I can't untie you just yet. You may just try to find your little transformer and go off to rescue your friends. And you might try to double cross me by leading the cops right to me. And I'm afraid we just can't have that, now can we?"

Fluey groaned, and rolled his eyes. It was about all he could do. He couldn't even struggle. Derek had tied him up so tight, he could barely breathe.

"That ought to hold you," Derek said. Then he turned to Anderson, Bishop, and Lowry. "Now then, you three get back to the museum. We'll make our move at midnight. I'll stay here and keep an eye on the brat, just in case he tries something stupid."

"Gotcha boss," Lowry said, and he and Anderson and Lowry left.

Meanwhile, the others were just standing around, trying to figure out how to get out of the mine shaft. Mike was fiddling with his cigarette lighter communicator.

"What are you doing, Rogers?" Big D asked.

"Tryin' to get a signal," Mike said. "The problem is I ain't gettin' nothin'."

"Do all you Texans have such bad grammar?" Phyllis asked. "Seriously, Mike . . . . ."

"I prefer to think of it as grammatically challenged," Mike said. "And no, all Texans are _not_ grammatically challenged. I think the reason we ain't gettin' a signal is because I've got the older model communicator, and those don't get much of a signal from underground. Remind me to get an upgraded communicator from Reggie."

"Don't look at us, chief," Multi said, stroking his still-unconscious puppy. "We haven't received the wrist communicators yet. I think Reggie is still working on them."

"Yes, I'm fully aware those take time," Big D said. "And I know for a fact my brother has mine, and most likely Fluid's as well. That leaves you, Phyllis."

"Let's see," Phyllis said. She opened her purse, and took a compact out. But her face fell when she opened it.

"Oh _shoot_!" she shouted.

"What's wrong?" Coiley asked. "No signal?"

"Wrong compact," Phyllis groaned. "My communicator must be in my other purse at headquarters."

"I guess we'll have to wait until Skittles wakes up then," Multi said, shrugging. "And who knows how long that will take."

"Wait, I just got an idea!" Phyllis shouted. She took out her compact again, opened it, and held it close to Skittles. The others just looked at her as if she were crazy.

"What are you doing, Phyllis?" Big D asked.

"Waking up Skittles," Phyllis said. "I just hope it works."

Phyllis took a deep breath, and blew some of the powder from her compact right into Skittles's face. Almost immediately, Skittles reacted.

"Ker-_chew_!" she sneezed.

"That did it," Multi said, as Skittles shook her head out to regain her composure. "Okay, girl, think you can get up there and get our transformers?"

Skittles barked, and saluted. Then she started spinning her tail, and she flew up the mine shaft.

"Just when I think that dog of yours can't surprise me anymore, she surprises me," Big D said.

"That's Skittles for you," Multi said. Within seconds, Multi's and Coiley's transformers suddenly came down the shaft. Immediately, they pushed the buttons on them, and converted to their superhero alter egos.

"Rally ho!" they shouted in unison.

Mike and Phyllis hung onto Coiley as he sprang upward, while Big D went with Multi's "human ladder" approach. Once they were all out of the shaft, the group raced out of the mine toward the Impossi-Jet. They had to get to the Megatropolis Museum and fast!

Midnight rolled around, and Derek and his gang drove up to the service entrance of the museum in their van. Derek opened the back of the van, and Anderson, Bishop, and Lowry got out to survey the place. While they were doing that, Derek walked over to Fluey, who was still bound and gagged. Derek took out a pocket knife, and cut the ropes around Fluey's ankles. Then he pulled the dark-haired Impossible to his feet, tied another piece of rope around his chest, and pulled on it, like it was a leash.

"Let's go," he said, practically dragging Fluey out of the van, and over to back doors. Once they were there, Derek pulled Fluey's transformer out of his pocket.

"All right," he said. "Here's the deal. I'm gonna untie you, and give you your transformer. Then I want you to change into your superhero self, get inside through that vent up there, dismantle the security system, and then unlock the door to let us in. And you'd better _not_ think of double crossing me, _or_ making a break for it, because if you do, your grandfather, your sister, and your friends have had it! Do you understand me?"

Fluey nodded. It was about all he could do. Derek then untied Fluey, and gave him his transformer.

"Get to work," he said.

Fluey took his transformer, pushed the green button on it, and converted to his superhero form. Then he went into a full liquid conversion, and streamed into the vent, making his way toward the room where the jewel collection was. It was blocked by laser beams, and not just motion detected laser beams, either. These beams would barbecue a burglar in no time at all!

"Boy, it's not gonna be easy trying to go through _this_!" he shouted.

Fluey knew dismantling the cameras wasn't going to be easy. He couldn't simply short them out via sprinkler system. The security cameras were probably waterproof. And he knew he wouldn't be able to take them out one at a time. At least one camera would catch him in the act for sure. He had to take them out all at once, but how?

"Hmmm . . . . ." he said, thoughtfully. "Maybe if I short out the entire electrical system, that'll take care of both the security cameras, _and_ those lasers."

Fluey streamed through the vents until he reached the basement. He shot out of the vent, and converted back to solid. He grabbed a flashlight sitting on a shelf, and found a manual for the museum's security beam system. He quickly read through it, and found out that the entire security system had to be turned off with a special code, but Fluey didn't have time to try to figure out what it was, and he didn't have time to look for it around the building, either. But he also read that the system was hooked up to the museum's electrical system.

"Okay," he said. "All I have to do is short out the electricity. I hate to do this, but I don't want that creep of an uncle of mine to bury Phyllis, Big D, and the guys alive in cement!"

Fluey sighed, went into a full fluid conversion, and doused the fuse box. After some crackling of electrical wires, the lights went out, and with it went the security system. Then, Fluey went upstairs, via the stairway, and unlocked the back door for Derek and his henchmen.

"What took you so long?" Derek asked.

"Cut me a break!" Fluey shouted. "I had to find out what was the best way to take out the security system without accidentally setting it off!"

"You have the makings of a first class crook, my boy," Derek said, smiling sneakily. He grabbed Fluey by the arm, and practically dragged him inside the museum.

The quintet went into the room where the "World's Largest Gems Collection" was on display. There were five gems in the collection, a large sapphire, a large amethyst, a large ruby, a large emerald, and a diamond that was five times larger than the other four gem. Bishop took what looked like a drawer handle with two suction cups attached to the ends out of his coat, and stuck it to the display case, testing it to make sure the suction cups would hold. Lowry then walked over to the display case with a glass cutter and slowly cut a large hole in the display case. Then, he grabbed the handle, and removed the piece of glass he cut. Anderson took a satchel he was carrying, reached into the display case, grabbed the gems, and stashed them in the satchel.

"And that's how it's done, my young friend," Derek said, taking the satchel from his minion. "Now, let's get out of here!"

"What's your hurry, my dear brother?" Big D asked, suddenly coming into the room. The others were right behind him.

"Wha . . . . . . how in the world did you . . . . " Derek asked, completely dumbfounded.

"Trade secret," Big D said. "Now then, Derek, I'd advise you to put those gems back in the display case, and give yourself up."

"I have a much better idea," Derek said. Without another word, Derek then belted Big D right in the stomach as hard as he could.

"He shouldn't have done that," Fluey said. "Rally ho ho!"

With that, Fluey went into a full liquid conversion, and splashed himself over Derek, sending him flying into the wall.

"Aaaggghhh!" Derek shouted when he crashed. "Wait'll I get my hands on you, you little . . . . ."

Fluey's response was a partial conversion, and he flew toward the chief's evil twin, punching him in the jaw as hard as he could.

"That did it," Derek grumbled, and he turned to his henchmen. "Don't just stand there, you lunkheads, go get them!"

Anderson, Bishop, and Lowry charged, ready to tear our heroes to pieces. Multi stared at them, and began to assess the situation.

"Rally ho!" he shouted, duplicating in one straight line, and clobbering Anderson as his duplicates went by him.

"Okay, chubby," Bishop said, taking a lead pipe out. "This time, you ain't getting off so easy!"

"Says you," Coiley said, winding up his fist. "Rally ho!"

Coiley stretched his arm out and slugged Bishop right in the nose, sending him flying backwards, crashing directly into Lowry. Both crooks crashed to the floor.

"Okay, no more Mr. Nice Guy!" Anderson shouted, holding a gun toward Mike. "I'll take out one of ya that doesn't _have _super powers first!"

"Wait a minute," Mike said. "What's that up there?"

"Up where?" Anderson asked, looking toward the ceiling. While his attention was diverted, Mike slugged him, knocking Anderson out cold.

"That takes care of him," he said.

"Give up, you crooks!" Multi shouted, duplicating again. "You're surrounded!"

"Not for long!" Lowry shouted. He pulled out a gun, and began firing at the Multi Men, until they had all disintegrated.

"You've got to be around here somewhere, Multi Man!" Lowry shouted.

"You're so right," Multi said, coming up behind Lowry. The minute he turned around to look, Multi punched him in the nose as hard as he could, over to Coiley.

"This'll help you spring forward!" Coiley shouted, giving Lowry a good punch to the stomach.

"I wouldn't let you go without a goodbye wave, Lowry," Fluey said, and he went into a liquid conversion, tidal wave style, splashing into Lowry, and slamming him head first into the wall, knocking him out cold.

Bishop decided to try something else in order to get the upper hand. He moved in on Phyllis, and grabbed her by the arms.

"Okay, blondie," he said. "Let's see you try to get away from me."

"Aaaahhh!" Phyllis screamed, shrilly. "Oh, oh my arm! Please, please . . . . . you're crushing my arm!"

"Oh, sorry," Bishop said, loosening his grip. The minute he did, Phyllis grabbed his wrist, and flung him over her shoulder, and to the floor.

_WHAM!_

"Anybody get the license number of that truck?" Bishop asked before he lost consciousness.

"I think that takes care of that," Mike said.

"Not quite," Big D said. "My brother obviously took off with the jewels while his minions kept us busy."

"We'd better split up and go after him," Fluey said. "He still has my transformer."

"_And_ the gem collection," Multi pointed out.

"Phyllis and I will stay here with Impossi-Pup and keep an eye on these goons 'til the police show up to take care of 'em," Mike said.

And with that, the group split up to search the museum.

"He couldn't have gone far," Fluey said, looking around one of the corridors. "If he thinks he can get away from us, then he'd better . . . . . ."

Before Fluey could finish that sentence, a hand clamped over his mouth, and he was yanked backwards into a dark corner. Before he could go into a liquid conversion to escape, his powers were suddenly deactivated.

"Think again, Fluey," Derek laughed sinisterly, pocketing the dark-haired Impossible's transformer. "You're coming with me, whether you like it or not."

Fluey struggled, but it was no use. He couldn't break out of Derek's grip. Then he noticed Derek was wearing Big D's wrist communicator, and it was within Fluey's reach. He knew Derek would notice if he tried to take it, but he had another idea in mind. He continued to struggle, and as he did, he hit the tracking button on Big D's communicator. Derek didn't even notice. Fluey just hoped the others would be able to track him down.


	10. The Old House

Once outside, Derek practically threw Fluey into the back of his van, and handcuffed the dark-haired Impossible's hands behind his back, with Big D's handcuffs, and then he tied his ankles together.

"I'm not _about_ to let you get away," he said, gagging Fluey with his handkerchief. "Not by a long shot! With you in my power, my idiot brother wouldn't _dare_ try to stop me. But you're worth _more_ than a hostage to me, Fluey. You'll make the perfect partner in crime!"

"_Mmmmmmph!_" Fluey screamed into his gag.

"Now, now. Don't be difficult. You have the perfect powers for breaking and entering. You're better suited to be working _for_ crime, instead of against it. Why, I'm sure you'll be quite the little criminal mastermind after the proper training."

"Nmmmmph!"

"You'll like being a criminal. You just have to get used to it."

Fluey growled at his great-uncle, and began kicking at the back of the driver's seat as hard as he could. That was about all he _could_ do at the moment. Derek sighed, and stopped the van. He opened the glove compartment, and pulled out a small bottle. Then he climbed over to the back of the van, and removed Fluey's gag for a moment.

"You've gotta be out of your head if you think I'm gonna become a criminal!" Fluey shouted. "Just wait until Big D and my friends get hold of you! You just wait!"

"I don't think so," Derek said, pouring the bottle's contents on the cloth. "So you might as well get used to the idea of becoming my partner in crime, Fluey."

"Never!"

"Have it your way."

Derek suddenly grabbed Fluey, and pressed his handkerchief over the teenager's nose and mouth. Fluey let out a scream, and tried to fight against it, but he knew it was futile. Once unconscious, Derek tied the chloroform soaked cloth over Fluey's nose and mouth, to keep him in that state.

"That should keep you quiet until my handkerchief dries out," he said, climbing back over to the driver's seat, and starting up the van. "And don't worry about your grandfather, or your friends, Fluey. I'm taking you some place where they'll _never_ find us!"

Derek laughed, and pressed down on the gas pedal, taking off like a shot down the street.

Meanwhile, Coiley, Multi, and Big D regrouped with Phyllis and Skittles in the gem room.

"Where did Mike go?" Multi asked.

"He thought he heard something outside, so he went to check," Phyllis said.

"Anybody have any luck?" Coiley asked.

"None whatsoever," Big D said.

"Maybe we'll get lucky, and Fluey found something," Multi said.

"He found somethin' all right," Mike said, returning to the scene. "A whole mess of trouble!"

"What happened?" Big D asked.

"I heard somethin', so I went to check," Mike said. "I saw your evil twin draggin' Fluey to this van. Then he just threw him into the back and boom! Took off. They were goin' so fast, I didn't have a chance to catch them, chief."

"This is a long shot, but . . . . ." Big D said, thoughtfully. "Phyllis, see if you can get a signal from my communicator on yours."

Phyllis took her compact out of her purse, and punched some buttons on it.

"I'm getting it," she said. "And look at this, the tracking system's been activated on it!"

"Smart boy," Big D commented. "Fluid must have activated the tracker. Derek would never leave it on, especially when making his get away. Come on, boys. We've got some tracking to do. Phyllis, you, Rogers, and Impossi-Pup stay with my brother's henchmen until the police arrive."

"Don't you think Skittles ought to come with us?" Multi asked. "We may need her sense of smell."

"Normally, I would agree," Big D said. "But I think she should stay here, in case my brother's henchmen come to. She can keep them at bay a lot better than Phyllis and Rogers can."

"Right, chief," Mike said, as he and Impossi-Pup both saluted their superior. Big D, Coiley, and Multi then dashed out to the Impossi-Mobile, converted to Impossi-Jet, and took off, turning on the on-board tracking system.

"If this doesn't catch up to them," Multi said, "nothing will."

It took our heroes awhile, but they managed to track down Derek to a large house that was practically hidden in the woods, and it looked like it had been abandoned for years.

"The old Westcott place," Big D said, climbing out of the Impossi-Mobile. "I might have known. When we were teenagers, Derek had this annoying habit of running away from home just to scare our parents, and he'd always come up here with his friends, and then come back a few days later, after sending our mother on the verge of a nervous breakdown. The place has been abandoned for who knows how long. It doesn't surprise me that he'd pick this as a hiding place. Come on, boys. We'll need to take my brother by surprise, and this will definitely do it."

Inside, Derek was sitting in the old house's lounge, in a large stuffed chair, smoking a cigar, drinking a glass of brandy, and gloating to himself about getting away with the jewels.

"They'll never catch up to me now," he laughed. As he was enjoying his gloat, there was a knock on the door. Derek put down his brandy, and got up, grumbling.

"If those are a bunch of Girl Scouts hawking their cookies, I'm gonna . . . . ." he mumbled, chewing on the cigar. The minute he opened the door, he almost swallowed the cigar.

"Hello, Derek," Big D said, practically glaring daggers at his brother.

"How did you . . . . ." Derek started. "What are you . . . . . this is just like you, Davey, you _always_ do this to me! You _always_ have to ruin _every_thing for me!"

"I'm not the one who stole ten million dollars worth of jewels, Derek," Big D said. "I'm putting a stop to your antics once and for all."

"Oh yeah?" Derek asked. "Shall we settle this the way we used to settle this when we were younger?"

Derek smiled sneakily, and punched Big D in the face as hard as he could. Then, he took off running down the hallway.

"Tag, you're it!" he shouted, laughing hysterically.

"Of all the sneaky, low down, immature . . . ." Big D grumbled, composing himself. "Well, if _that's_ the way he wants it, then so be it."

"What's the plan, Big D?" Multi asked.

"I'm going after my brother," Big D said. "You two look for Fluid."

"Right, chief!" both Multi and Coiley shouted, and they were off.

Big D caught up with his brother a little ways down the hallway, and wound up tackling him to the ground.

"Ooohhh!" Derek groaned once he hit the ground. "Hey, that's unfair fighting, brother!"

"Since when did you ever fight fair?" Big D asked.

Derek didn't answer. He just swung at Big D. The chief dodged, and got up, allowing his brother to stand. The minute he did, Big D punched him in the stomach. Derek recovered quickly, and glared.

"Okay, Davey," he said. "You want a fight, I'll give it to you. Bring it on!"

Big D seethed at being addressed by his childhood nickname. He hated that nickname, and Derek knew it (which is, of course, why he always called his brother by his nickname). Without so much as another word, Big D gave his brother a punch to the face, and no sooner than he did, a good old fashioned barroom brawl was instigated.

"You've had this coming a long time Derek!" Big D shouted.

"Hah!" Derek retorted. "You're the one always getting in my way! Why can't you ever just butt out of my affairs, anyway?"

"Because your affairs almost always involve something either illegal, or immoral! Such as cheating on tests, stealing my homework, and pretending it was yours, pretending you were me so Mother would think I was you whenever you got into trouble, masquerading as me and going out on a date with my girlfriends . . . . . I can't even begin to count how many times you've pretended to be me so everyone would think I was you! Mother always said you'd wind up in prison one day."

"Mother always _did_ like you best!"

While the brothers were brawling, Multi and Coiley were searching every inch of the old house trying to locate Fluey. They took a break in one of the bedrooms.

"We're going around in circles here," Multi said.

"We've been combing this entire house, and we haven't found once single trace of Fluey anywhere!" Coiley shouted. "I wonder if Big D's brother took him somewhere else before he came here?"

"Could be. If only Skittles were here. She'd be able to locate Fluey in a snap."

"Wait a minute, Multi, I just realized something."

"What, Coiley?"

"I saw a movie once where there was a hidden door in the wall of a bedroom that lead to a secret passage. It's a wild idea, but maybe there's a hidden door leading to a secret passage in here, too."

"Maybe, but how do we find the door?"

"There's got to be something around here to trigger it. Help me look!"

The boys began looking all over the room, knocking on the walls, tapping the floorboards, pushing, pulling, and turning everything they could think of to see if there was a secret door hidden there."

"No good," Multi sighed. "Maybe we should check out the library. Hidden doorways to secret passages are usually behind a bookshelf or something."

"Good idea," Coiley said. As he stood up, he pulled on a wall lamp hanging nearby. As he did, the wall suddenly slid open.

"Hey, what do you know?" Coiley laughed.

"Come on," Multi said. "Let's see where it leads."

"Right," Coiley agreed.

"Rally ho!" both Impossibles shouted in unison, and they ran off down the secret passage.


	11. Which is Which

Coiley and Multi began searching the entire passage with the proverbial fine tooth comb. They didn't want to overlook anything.

"This is getting us nowhere," Multi sighed. "I'm beginning to think Big D's brother _did_ hole Fluey up somewhere else."

"Wait a minute, Multi," Coiley said, pointing toward what appeared to be a door in the wall. "Let's check this out."

The two Impossibles walked over to the door. Coiley grabbed the knob and tried turning it, but it was locked.

"Let me handle this, Coiley," Multi said, pulling out a bobby pin. "Windy's obsession with her hair can sure come in handy at times!"

Multi stuck his sister's bobby pin into the lock on the door and began fiddling around with it, until the door opened. Behind the door was what looked like to be some kind of closet, and a dead end, but there _was_ something inside of it. There was a burlap sack in there, tied up with ropes. Multi and Coiley stared at it for a moment or so, and then, they noticed it began moving a little, and they heard a moan coming from it.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Coiley asked.

"I'm thinking," Multi said, nodding. "Come on!"

Multi grabbed the sack, and dragged it out of the closet. Then, he and Coiley untied the ropes, and opened the sack. Just as they suspected, there was Fluey inside of it, just coming out of that chloroform induced sleep.

"Mmmmph . . . ." he moaned, feeling incredibly groggy.

"Boy, Fluey, are we glad we found you!" Coiley shouted, as he pulled Fluey into a sitting position.

"Are you okay?" Multi asked, removing Fluey's gag.

"Yeah . . . ." Fluey said, shaking his head to regain his composure. "Yeah, I'm okay. Or at least I will be in a few minutes."

"What happened?" Coiley asked, untying Fluey's ankles while Multi began picking the locks on the handcuffs.

"Big D's evil twin is what happened," Fluey said. "Can you believe it? He said I'd make a better crook than crime fighter. He's gotta be out of his gourd if he thinks I'm gonna switch sides! I noticed he was wearing Big D's communicator, so I activated it so you guys could find us."

"That was a smart move," Multi said. "Come on, Coiley. We'd better switch back. We're going to have to do the superhero switch the old way."

"Right," Coiley said, and he and Multi pulled out their transformers and pushed the buttons on them, reverting them back to their rock 'n roll forms. Then the three of them converted to their superhero forms, and dashed off to help the chief.

"Rally ho!" they shouted in unison.

By the time the Impossibles got back into the main house and found their chief, he was still brawling with his twin brother. The trio just stood there and watched for awhile, waiting for it to break up. When it finally _did_ break up, however, the Impossibles found they had a slight problem on their hands.

"Jumpin' jukebox!" Coiley shouted.

"How do we know which one is the real chief?" Multi asked.

"I am," one of the twins said.

"Don't listen to him!" the other interjected. "He's a pathological liar! _I'm_ the real Big D!"

"Oh boy, are we up a creek without a paddle here!" Fluey said. "Where's Skittles, anyway? She'd be able to tell which one's which in a snap!"

"I know, but she's back at the museum, keeping an eye on Derek's henchmen," Multi said.

"Besides, Fluey, we'd think _you'd_ know which one's which," Coiley said.

"I know, but I _don't_," Fluey said. "You'd think I'd know my own grandfather from an impostor, but . . . . . ooooohhhh . . . . . oooohhhh . . . . ."

"What's the matter, Fluey?" Multi asked.

"I . . . . . I don't feel so good all of a sudden . . . ." Fluey said. "I think I'm gonna . . . . . . ooohhhhh . . . . ."

Fluey's eyes suddenly rolled back, and he fainted. One of the twins suddenly jumped up, and caught the dark-haired Impossible before he could hit the floor. Multi and Coiley ran over as well. They were so preoccupied, they didn't notice other twin sneaking out of the room. As he was sneaking away, Fluey suddenly went into a partial liquid conversion.

"Rally ho ho!" he shouted.

Fluey went into a full conversion, and shot out after Big D's evil twin. He caught up with him fairly quickly, and slammed into him, tidal wave style. The force of the wave pushed Derek into the wall. Derek slammed into it, and was dazed long enough for Fluey to convert back into solid, and slap a pair of handcuffs on him.

"Gotcha!" he shouted, triumphantly. Multi, Coiley, and Big D ran into the room shortly afterward.

"Good going, Fluey," Multi said. "But how did you know?"

"I didn't at first," Fluey said. "Which was why I pretended to faint. I knew the real Big D would be more concerned about me than making a getaway. And I knew the phony would try to make an escape while you guys were preoccupied."

"Excellent work, Fluid," Big D said. "Now all that's left to do is turn my evil twin over to the authorities."

With that, Big D retrieved his communicator from his brother's wrist, and called the police. They arrived about fifteen minutes later, and took Big D's brother into their custody.

"Don't think you've gotten the better of me, brother," Derek said, as he was being escorted to a squad car. "You haven't seen the last of me yet! I'll get you for this, you can bet on that!"

And with that, the officers shut the door to their squad car, and drove off.

"You think we've seen the last of him, chief?" Coiley asked.

"Not by a long shot," Big D said. "But he'll have at least twenty years to plot a new strategy."

"If he lives that long," Fluey said. "After all, he's no spring chicken. Neither of you are!"

"Watch it, young man," Big D said, giving his grandson a Look.

"Just testing, chief," Fluey said. "You know, making sure we didn't haul the wrong one off to jail."

Big D just sighed, and shook his head. It was about all he could do. The Impossibles just laughed, glad to see things were on their way back to normal.

The End


End file.
